Watch Me Burn
by XXTigerXEyesXX26
Summary: Ember Hayward has the perfect life, on the outside she's living the dream, however everything is different once you see it from the inside.One of The Son's saw something he shouldn't,and now he wants answer she can't give. Can he help her? Is he too late?
1. Here We Go Again

**Chapter 1: Here We Go Again**

**

* * *

**

She watched as he came towards her, anger written all over his once handsome features. He raised a hand, she didn't even flinch anymore, she was used to the stinging, the pain. The only difficult part was coming up with new excuses as to how she got the bruises. This was one of those moments where he didn't care where he hit her. He just went off, "I wouldn't have to do this to you, if you weren't such a slut!" He yelled after another hit sent her to the floor.

"Get up." He said coldly looking down at her. She turned her head slightly as she watched him from the corner of her eye. She began to push herself up. Slowly moving on to her hands and knees, however the moment she was up, he sent her a hard kick in the ribs forcing her to drop back down._ I can't keep doing this._ She thought as black and red spots danced before her eyes as he wrenched her up by her long brown hair. She cried out gripping his wrist.

"Please, baby, please, stop!" she cried. He carelessly tossed her on the bed. Tears of fear were slowly sliding down her face._ Maybe tonight's the night. The night when he finally goes too far._ She thought almost welcoming it.

"Shut up! That guy had no right to look at you that way! What did you do to give him that impression?" He yelled. His fierce, angry eyes scanned over her laying there in a helpless heap on his bed.

"Julian, baby. I love you-." She started sitting up only to be cut off when he back handed her hard enough to be sent flying off the bed and crashing to the floor. Then after slamming her back on the bed he took a moment, breathing hard. "It's what you're wearing…" He started his voice soft as his fingers skimmed over the black dress that had a deep V-neck and, cut just above the knee, suddenly his grip tightened and he pulled it from her body, the sound of tearing fabric filled the room. The sounds of the girl's broken sobs accompanied it shortly after.

Julian's eyes scanned the broken girl's body once again, only this time something even darker was held in them. The girl's body seemed to shake in anticipation of what was to come next. He climbed over the foot-board of the bed, his hand reached out, and slid up her bare leg. His hazel eyes changed now holding something that she knew was fake, something that they held after every one of these moments. It was something they held when he looked at his girlfriend, and saw what he's done to her. He sighed as he climbed up the foot of the bed and leaned over her, his tie was undone, along with the first couple button's of his button up shirt, his fingers gently brushed up from her navel to her shoulder then he stroked the side of her face where he just backhanded her.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I-I just get so scared that you're going to leave me, or someone will steal you away, I didn't mean anything I said, or did. Please Ember, please. I'm sorry." He said as he slid his arms around her waist and pressed his face against her toned, yet very small body.

She let out a breath of relief, as she responded to him. Her arms going around his shoulder's as she held him close to her one hand at his back trying to sooth him, while the other was in his dark brown hair scratching at his scalp. "I'm not leaving you." She began. Her eyes filling at the truth of that statement,_ I never can, at least if I want to keep my mother and sister's life normal, and happy._ She thought._ I can't get away from this._ She bent forwards to kiss his head as she let her tears spill over, "I can't leave you." She whispered to him softly. Even though she already knew it, because he apologized after every time, it always struck her into shock that as he apologized, sounding so sincere there were never any tears as he looked upon all the damage he's done to her.

Upon entering her home as quietly as she could a light flicked on in the hall leading to the upstairs, she looked up careful to remain somewhat in the shadows so her mom won't notice the severity of the bruises that marked her face, "Ember? Is that you? How was the big celebration for Julian's new camera business?" Her mother Madeline asked her.

At first Ember simply nodded not wanting to move her stiff jaw, but she realized her mother couldn't see her all too well, especially not in the dark, so she answered with a simple, "Yeah it's me, and it was fine." Her voice cracked, just like her lips were, dry and cracked.

"Ember…" Madeline began softly as she took the couple steps down the stair case and flicked on the lights so that they were brighter and she could see her eldest daughter better.

"Sweetheart…" She gasped as she gazed at her daughter's battered and bruised face, she took in the watery red eyes, and broken expression on Ember's face and looked away momentarily. "I-I'm sorry you have to go through this sweetheart, but you know what happened when I stood up to your father, and look where it landed us." Madeline said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, we had to downgrade to a three bedroom house, with two bathrooms and the kitchen and living room." Ember snapped.

"Ember, I understand if you're mad, but look at us, this is not the living conditions we want, we have no hired help anymore, I've been trying to take care of your sister, and the house to maintain appearance's. I can't do that and have a day time job. If it weren't for your relationship with Julian in the first place we would be living in a neighborhood, or worse, an… apartment complex." Madeline wrinkled her nose at the thought of it.

Ember stood there trying to imagine her mother living in an apartment, and spending time with her daughter's and being happy, but Ember knew that would never happen, ever. She looked at her mother, Madeline looked stretched, and torn her dyed blonde hair showing roots of dark brown, her bright blue eyes had a distant look of tiredness to them. Finally Ember took in what her mother was wearing, or more specifically what she wasn't wearing she had on thigh high stockings held up by a black lacy garter, she was wearing a black dress, that showed off too much. _Luckily for her, Dad was more than eager to pay for her boob job, otherwise she'd actually look like she had two kids._ Ember thought as she glanced to the floor almost ashamed of her mother at this moment._  
_  
"Your-." Ember began.

"Yes, I am." Ember's mother cut her off, holding her head high, "I'm out to see one of my clients tonight, I don't really mind this job, not to mention it works because it's night, and I only have a select few clients." Madeline replied with a clipping tone.

"You-." Ember began angrily but cut herself off, as the glare she aimed at her mother simply faded.

" 'I' what? Ember Carlie Hayward." Her mother snapped as she glared at her daughter, her hand already on the doorknob, and her clutch in her hand.

"You…You just be careful." Ember said softly, as she looked at her mother's face slowly.

"Oh." Her mother sighed, "Sweetie." She said releasing the doorknob and started forwards towards Ember, but she was walking away up the stairs leaving her mother down in the front hall alone.

Upon waking up the next morning, Ember quickly took a shower, then walked over to the mirror to survey the damage of what last night had brought this time, upon looking in the mirror she saw a bruise had formed on the left side of her face, and she had a slight dark circle under her right eye, the promise of a bruise to come, she sighed as she took out her make up bag, and spent the next ten minutes trying to cover up the evidence. Afterwards, she quickly woke her mom up, listing off every thing Casey needed for her field trip, compliments of Julian's dad, Richard. Then she raced out of the house, skipping breakfast, and hopped into her silver 2010 Lexus SC 430. Julian surprised her with it for her 17th birthday, before everything got turned upside down.

Pulling up to school, she saw Julian waiting for her in his car, it was in the parking space for Spenser Academy visitor's.

"Ember…" He said looking at her face closely as she came towards him, clicking the lock button to her car once she reached his window, his Audi A4 Cabriolet had the top down. Ember just looked at him as a series of flash backs hit her like a ton of bricks, she closed herself off, and remained silent waiting for him to speak first, "Aren't you going to say good morning to me?" He asked her his eyebrows rose. She gulped down her fear, and whispered out, "G-good morning." She stopped at that afraid to ask anything else in fear of setting him off._ He'd pull up the roof of his car and smack me around in there._ She thought, glancing at the roof that was hidden in the back of the car.

"Not in a very talkative mood, I see…" Julian said his eyes seeming to pierce through Ember, causing her to quiver inwardly. "That's fine, I'll make pleasant conversation, then." He began with a sigh as he draped his arm out of the car and caught Ember's hand with his, he held it to his mouth and kissed it lightly, "How'd you sleep last night?" He asked his voice seeming interested, but his eyes held a slight glare, as though he knew exactly how she slept, tossing and turning in her bed all night, praying and wishing on every star out there, that she would find a way to leave him.

Suddenly a group of student's walked by, The 'Son's' of Ipswich, and their respective girlfriends, the girls giggled with each other, as the boys walked by smoothly, The blonde one with electrifying blue eyes and the brown haired boy next to him glanced in Ember's direction. The blonde smirked in her direction, while the brown haired boy waved at her as if they knew her.

Suddenly his hand squeezed her hand tighter, so tightly she could feel her knuckles grinding together, but she knew better then to react in public. "Who are they?" Julian growled, as his eyes glared at her, she pleaded with him with her eyes.

"N-no one, I don't know them. I mean I do, but I don't talk to them." She replied quickly as she felt his hand tighten more on hers. "Please Julian you're hurting my hand." She finished frantically trying to pull her hand out of his grip. He pushed her hand away from his roughly as he slid his sunglasses on and started up his car. "I'm picking you up at your house tonight, at seven, be ready by then, got it?" He asked gruffly. He started to pull away, but she gripped the door, crying out, "Wait." He instantly stopped somewhat surprised by her outburst, however he looked at her over his sunglasses in an almost scolding manor, then gestured to her hand still on his car. She removed it quickly. "There's no one to watch over my sister, my mother will be…" She paused glancing away uncomfortably then back to him and continued, "working."

"Ah… yes, **working**." He began arrogantly, as he stressed the word working, knowing exactly what her mother turned to after her father left the family. "Well," He began, "It won't be a problem. We can take her to my house, and leave her with one of our nannies." He finished. "So both of you be ready by seven." With that he pulled away, and Ember sprinted into the school. Hoping that no one saw that 'hand' interaction. She made it to her seat just in time as the teacher walked in, sitting down at her desk, she quickly pulled out her notebooks, and started to take notes.

That is, until someone interrupted her by tapping her shoulder softly, she flinched away even though she knew she was safe from Julian inside the school this year it didn't stop her from reacting that way towards everybody. Turning around she saw the blonde boy, who smirked at her in the parking lot. Ember's eyes widened slightly as his name came to her mind,_ Reid Garwin._

"Hey, I don't mean to bother you, but d'you have a pencil could borrow?" He asked with a slight cocky grin on his face. Ember nodded not saying anything to him, she was so used to either being attacked physically for talking to other men or even having other men look at her in a flirty way, without her even realizing, so she just became unresponsive to every male aside from Julian.

"Thanks," He whispered to her. "It's Ember, right?" He asked. She nodded still not saying anything to him.

"I'm Reid Garwin." He introduced. She nodded, not meeting his eyes now.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. Ember snapped her head up to look at him, her eyes searching his face for any sign of a joke, or a prank, but he was serious. Instantly she turned and faced the front of the class room, focusing on the teacher, as she started feeling her throat close around a lump, and her eyes sting slightly._ No one's ever asked me that. Not seriously anyway, aside from Casey, but she can't know about anything about Julian. I won't allow it. _She thought the last part letting a fierce expression come over her face. For the rest of the day she tried to avoid, Reid Garwin like the plague, but it didn't seem to be working. She always ended up seeing him in the hall, or stuck near him in some classroom, he didn't attempt to talk to her again, but she could feel whenever his eyes were on her.

_She seems strung out._ Reid thought as he chewed on the end of his pen during current events. He watched her fidget uncomfortable in front of him. "What're you doing?" He heard Ty whisper to him.

Reid looked over at him with a lazy smile. "Daydreaming about the extremely hot girl in front of me." He replied.

"No- well yeah, but why'd you ask her for a pencil during calculus? You don't take notes, in that class," He began. "Or any class for that matter." Tyler added as an after thought, shaking his head.

"Maybe I'm turning over a new leaf." Reid replied as he gaze returned to the dark haired girl in front of him, wonder why she shut down the moment he asked if she was okay, or why she didn't utter a single word to him during the conversation he'd tried to have with her. She was pretty, and seemed smart seeing as how she was taking notes in her classes._ What could possibly be her problem?_ He thought, _Chronic shyness? Nope. She spoke during classes. Was she simply nervous because I'm Reid Garwin? That's a possibility a lot of girls get nervous around me._ He thought as Tyler babbled on to Pogue about Reid being obsessed about getting with a girl.

"Another conquest, huh? Who is it this time, Reid?" Pogue laughed softly.

"Ember Hayward." Tyler answered for Reid seeing as how he was too busy gazing at the girl.

"Whoa, you might not want to do that. Her boyfriends, Julian Rowe, the captain of the football team, he graduated last year." Pogue warned looking to Reid softly.

"Boyfriend? Was that the guy she was talking to earlier-?" Reid began louder then he should've.

", would you like to enlighten us about Napoleon's career?" The teacher asked as he sighed frustrated, everyone in the class turned to Reid some wearing smirks other looking like they'd just woken up, but Reid noticed Ember's face showed one of timid ness, as she glanced up at Reid, only to find him looking back at her, she quickly turned the other way.

"?" The teacher said again impatiently.

"Uh… yes sir." Reid stated as he looked to the teacher.

"Would you like to share your knowledge on Napoleon we were going over him this whole class, I'm sure you know at least something."

Reid cleared his throat then started, "Uh.. yeah I do actually, I know he draws 'Liger's' on his drawing pad, and he loves his tater tots. Oh! And I love the part when he's at school, and he needs Chap Stick, and he says 'but my lips hurt real bad!' " A lot of people laughed at this, Ember smiled a little, sending Reid's spirits to soar higher, and getting him to feel a little more cocky.

"We are not discussing, Napoleon Dynamite, it's Napoleon Bonaparte, but I'm sure you wouldn't mind reminding yourself of that little fact while your on your way to the Provosts office."

"Nope, I'd love to." Reid replied back.

The teacher sighed and gestured for Reid to come down so he could write out a pass for him, Reid grabbed his stuff, and headed down, Where he was standing it put Ember right in front of him. She looked to him, and smiled slightly as her left absently rubbed the left side of her face. Reid noted that a part of her skin seemed darker then it was before, like a bruise almost. Reid's face must've showed something, because Ember quickly grabbed her stuff, and raced out of the room, without a word to anyone, including the teacher who was busy writing Reid his pass.

As soon as he was handed the pass Reid took off in search of Ember, he wanted to talk to her or at least get her to talk to him.**  


* * *

  
Okay, that's my first chapter, I wasn't sure if I should use Reid or Tyler, I mean that can always change over the course of things, but I don't know if I want Ember to end up with either one of the boys, or maybe Julian will change… who knows. Oh right I do. Haha anyway pictures of the characters are in my profile, so go take a look-see if you're curious. Please R&R - ****XXTigerXEyesXX26**


	2. Disappear

**Chapter 2: Disappear  
**

* * *

Ember locked herself in the girls bathroom, she gazed in the mirror at her reflection, and noticed she smeared some of her make up so a small patch of her bruise was showing, she sighed as she ran her hand through her hair._ At least he won't beat me tonight,_ She thought dazedly leaning against the sink. A sudden thought came t her, her shaking hands turned on the water of the sink. _This could be my way out…_ She saw flashes of herself splashing the water on her face, and then walking around school, allowing everyone to see the bruises. Someone out there would help her, they'd have to. _There'd be no one to help Casey._ Her mind told her, with another sigh of despair she shut the facet off, Leaning hard on the sink she looked at herself in the mirror, again._ There's no way out._ Her mind told her. She saw her eyes were swimming in tears, blinking they fell down her face smearing the make up exposing more of her bruises. She gulped back a noise, leaving it stuck in her throat.

Turning around she faced the stalls, thinking about Julian and his family caused her anger to spike she lashed out on the door to the stall behind her, kicking it open, hard. As she continued beating against the door, she cried out in anger, tears still streaming down her face.

Finally she backed up to a wall leaning against it tiredly she slid down, so that she was sitting holding her knees to her chest as she shook from the emotions that still coursed through her. Breathing hard as she tried to gain control of herself, Ember gripped the sides of the sink and pulled herself up. She gazed up at the mirror, and a girl stared back at her, a tired, pathetic, broken girl. She didn't want to g back to class, she wanted to go home, and not face Julian tonight. Ember tried to imagine her standing up to him, or even fighting back, but she never could actually do it. Her mother always reminded her that with out them life would be much more different, _'Casey's life would be different'_ Madeline knew her daughter's weakness would be her 8 year old little sister. _My life would be different alright._ Ember thought as she traced a finger sown her bruised face.

Ember waited for the last bell to ring, and let all the students leave before her, she raced from the school back to her house, wanting to get away from people after her meltdown in the school, so she went home hoping her mother wasn't there. Looking at her radio the clock read, 2:48. Casey gets off her bus at 3. Ember will just make it in time.

* * *

Pulling the car into the driveway, she saw the yellow school bus pull up to the house, and her light haired blue eyed, bouncy little sister hopped off. Ember put on her some-what genuine smile as she walked towards her little sister.  
"Em!" Casey yelled as she raced over across the street to wrap her arms around her older sister in a hug. Ember returned it as she looked down at her little sister's wavy hair. "Hey, Case." She greeted.

"How was your day and the field trip to go whale watching?" Ember asked as they released each other, and walked into the house. "Did you see any whales?" Ember asked as she took her sister's bag and set it down in the front hall.

"We saw lot's of whales, but one was HUGE." Casey demonstrated it by throwing her arms out as far as they could go. "She's the oldest one there, she was like 36 years old or something, The people there call her salt because it looks like someone spilled a salt shaker on her tail. It was so cool, Em. I wish I could've gotten a picture of it." Casey said staring in awe at her older sister.

Ember smiled a little, "Hey, I'm going out with Julian tonight, so your going to stay at his house with a nanny of his okay?"

Casey nodded, as a look crossed her face, "Yeah, okay…"

"What's wrong?" Ember asked as she walked her sister into the kitchen. Ember searched the cabinet's looking for a snack that Casey could have, but didn't come up with much, so she snagged one of her little sister's girls scout cookies from the wagon, thin mints. She placed a couple in front of Casey who looked up at Ember her face showing outrage, "You have to pay for those, Em!"

"I know, I know relax…" Ember said as she took out her wallet, and placed a ten in the box in the wagon. Then she took one and put the box away, as she bit into it, "Now, what was with that face when I said you'd have to go over Julian's house tonight?"

Casey looked reluctant to answer, she hesitated, but answered anyway, "I-I was thinking about mom, that's all." Casey said._ I don't blame you._ Ember thought in response to that.

"I'm sorry, Case. I wish mom was gonna be here to watch you, but she's gotta work."

"I know, I know, I just wish she'd spend time with us during the day…" Casey replied as she grabbed her last two remaining cookies, and shuffled up the stairs. Ember started to call out for Casey, but her phone interrupted her. Looking down at the caller id. She groaned slightly, but answered it before it could ring again.

"Hello?" Ember asked.

"Hey, beautiful." Julian's velvety voice greeted on the other side of the line.

"I wanted to let you know, that we're going to a party for my business, all my colleagues will be there, and it's a black tie affair, so I decided to buy you a nice dress for it, how 'bout you and Casey stop by earlier, and you can get ready here. 5 sound good?" He asked in a way that said,_ That wasn't a question._

Ember sighed and said, "Yeah, it sounds like a plan."

"Good." He began, "See you soon, babe."

"Bye." Ember said hearing him hang up, she looked down at her phone, and felt her hate surging through her. She imagined herself lobbing the phone at the far wall and watching break into a million pieces, and feeling satisfied, but then she was back in her body, a little voice shattering that daydream.

"Ember…" Casey called from upstairs, she sounded off.

Ember raced upstairs, and found Casey in her mother's room peering into the bathroom, a noise reached Ember's ears and she rushed in pulling Casey out, "Go to your room, Case, please. I'll come get you as soon as this is over, alright?" Ember whispered to the little girl. Casey nodded, and took off to her room.

Ember walked into her mother's room, to see her leaning over her toilet with the seat up, she looked like a wreck, she was sweaty and her hair seemed dirty, her eyes were ringed with red, and she gazed at her eldest daughter, her gaze held something Ember hasn't seen since her father was here. Anger.

"M-mom…?" Ember asked softly.

Madeline glared in Ember's direction, "What- she cut herself off as she leaned over the toilet and vomited- do you want?"

"What did you do now?" Ember asked as her eyes racked over her mother pitiful form.

"N-no-nothing. None of your business." Madeline said as she tried to push herself up, only to stumble slightly. Ember groaned inwardly, _She's drunk, and on something._ Her mind told her. Ember reached out for her mother, but she was pushed away, "I don't need your help!" Madeline snapped.

Ember pulled back, "How could you-?" She asked glaring down at her mother's from as she fell onto her bed. "This is what you did with the money from last night's _client_?"

Madeline didn't even glance at her daughter, she looked dizzy and tired. "Mom, Casey's right down the hallway, how could you let her see you like this?"

Ember's mother simply rolled over facing the opposite direction from her, "I hope I'm nothing like you when I'm your age, I won't let it happen to me, I'd rather kill myself first." Ember said as she turned and walked out, she heard her mother yell something, but she quickly told Ember to grab a few things to bring to Julian's as she grabbed all her make up and they both left, leaving her mother by herself.

* * *

Pulling up to Julian's estate, Ember, and Casey were greeted by one of the best hired help that Julian's parent's had since forever, "Ms. Hayward, Mr. Rowe said he wasn't expecting you until 5…" Vahe, his Armenian nanny began with a slightly confused expression.

"Yes, well… we didn't want to keep Julian waiting." Ember replied as she handed him Casey's bag, "Please, where is Julian?" Ember asked with as much coolness she could muster up.

"Right this way misses." Vahe said as he led the sister's into the house.

Vahe led them up the stairs and left, once they reached a closed door leading to his new 'office' room. Ember knocked on the door softly glancing at Casey, she gave her a reassuring smile, as if to say,_ 'every things okay. Don't worry.'_ But Ember knew that it wasn't okay, not by a lot. She had a feeling her sister's known that for a long, long time. The door opened to reveal Julian he wasn't wearing anything too fancy just yet, he had on a standard T-shirt and Jeans.

"Ember…" He said when he saw her, his voice had an edge to it, and then he saw her gesture down and to left with her eyes, Julian followed it to see little Casey . He gave her a dazzling smile, which she returned her smile just as dazzling.  
"Casey!" He said in a cheerful voice. "It's so good to see you." He bent down so he was at eye level with her, "How was your field trip?" He asked. Ember watched as she described the same whale to him as she had earlier. She watched as she saw Julian interact with her, he was gentle, and happy. It was like he was a completely different person.

"How 'bout we get you settled in down stairs, huh?" Julian said as Casey nodded, she looked to Ember, "Are you coming?" She asked.

Ember was about to answer, 'yes' however, Julian cut her off. "I bought Ember a pretty dress earlier today. She should probably try it on, and then come down and model it for us, how's that sound?" He asked. Casey nodded excitedly, "I want to see it. Go! Go try it on, Em!" Casey said with another one of her smiles that caused Ember's face to put one on as well. "Alright, Alright, I'm going." She replied in a joking voice.

"Why don't you go downstairs and I'll meet you there while show Ember where her dress is." Julian said to Casey. Who was downstairs in a flash. Ember was expecting what came next, "What the hell are you doing here? I said 5 remember?" He asked as he gripped Ember's shoulder and pushed her between him and the wall. She trembled slightly.

"My-my mother. We- got into a fight, and I couldn't stay in the house anymore… Julian please, I didn't want Casey to see her like that." Ember explained quickly as she felt his hands grip lessen slightly.

"Like what?" He asked.

"She was drunk, and- and, on something. I don't know what though…" Ember trailed off feeling her eyes tear up, she was ashamed that she had to explain this to him. His hands slid off her, only to wrap around Ember's body. "I'm sorry, but next time let's stick to the plans okay?" He said into her ear.

She nodded, as he led her to his bedroom, the last time she was in here hit her and a chill ran down her spine. "Here's the dress," Julian began as he walked to his closet, and took out a long dress covered with a protector. He laid it down on the bed, and unzipped it revealing a floor length black strapless dress with sequins on it, as well as it looking see-through, but it had a white material underneath it. Ember gasped at the elegance of it, "Julian, it-it's beautiful." She said in awe of it she saw it had somewhat of a train in the back. "I also got you earrings, and black shoes to go with it." Julian said as he came up behind Ember, his arm sliding around her waist in a loving gesture. " It fits you doesn't it?" He asked. She felt his hand move her hair out of the way, as he brushed them against her neck. A knock on the door interrupted him. Julian opened it to see Vahe, there.

"Sir, you have a Vincent Garwin on the phone, he's asking if you're inviting the competing business to the party to night."

_Garwin!_ A voice in Ember's head shirked, _That blonde kid, Reid Garwin, will he be there tonight?_

"Uhm, yes, yes, I am. It would show that we're not phased by their latest product." Julian replied crisply.

"Yes sir." Vahe replied as he walked off, "Try on that dress, Ember. Then meet your sister and I downstairs." He said as he left.

* * *

The party was at the Ipswich Civic Center, in the Lockyer room, we sat and watched a presentation, of Julian's companies new products, as well as some of the competitor's, but after we were all seated in round table's, of course Julian was next to me, however, I was surprised when I looked up, across from me was Reid Garwin, from school. His face showed shock greater than my own. Julian noticed him staring at me and he squeezed my hand tightly in his. Causing me to break our locked gazed, and glance at him. His eyes glared at me almost annoyed._ Don't stare at him._ My mind yelled at me.

"So, Julian what d'you think the people will say about you're new camera that seems to hold 5x's more photos?" A man asked Julian pulling his gaze from me.

"Well, you can also customize it to fit the picture your taking, and it also comes in different colors, but as for what some people will say about the camera, I think the word's out of some people will say, 'mom or, Honey or whoever, I want that for Christmas.' "He said causing some people to break into chuckles, I glanced in Reid's direction quickly to see him looking my way, he grabbed his tie, and pulled it as though he were being strangled, I giggled causing some eyes to turn in my direction, Suddenly Julian's hand squeezed my thigh tightly causing me to gasp and flinch softly. Which only made him grip it tighter. I glanced away until I could look over at Julian without tears in my eyes. His expression was hard as he took a bite of his grilled chicken. He glanced at Reid, so I did as well. We saw Reid's face clouded with suspicion, Julian sent him a darker glare, but it didn't seem to phase Reid who simply smirked back.

After the dinner everyone was given a chance to simply relax, and wander around talking to people. I was standing with Julian while he discussed his companies goal's for the next year when suddenly, a hand gripped my arm gently tugging me away and in to a side room. Looking up I saw Reid grinning at me.

"What're you doing here?" He asked.

"Me? What're you doing?" Ember asked as she panicked inside praying Julian wouldn't find her, with him.

"Hey I got you to talk to me Reid said as he scanned her face, as though he was looking for something. _Where's the bruise?_ He asked himself.

"What? What are you looking at?" Ember asked her voice sounding annoyed.

"Nothing." Reid shrugged, "But now that I have you talking, what're you doing here?" He asked as he leaned against the wall behind him.

"I'm here with my _boyfriend_." Ember said trying to give him the hint that she was in a relationship, and couldn't leave him even though she wanted to, badly.

"Oh, Julian? Right?" Reid asked his eyebrow raised. Ember nodded, "I should really, get back out there, he doesn't like it when I disappear on him." Ember said as she turned to leave, but Reid grabbed her arm, and pulled her back, too hard, she was off balance, and she fell onto him. Reid tried to steady her as his arm went around her. She turned to face him then spun around lightening fast to search the crowd._ It's almost like she's scared of getting caught or something._ Reid thought as his grip instinctively tightened on her.

"Well, well, well, what's going on here?" Said a cold voice from behind the two. Ember jumped as she face Julian. Reid turned slowly to see Ember's boyfriend with a slight smug expression. "We were just talking that's all."

Julian looked from Ember to Reid, "I asked Ember a question, I wasn't talking to you." Julian said with a slight tone of contempt.

"We- we were just talking." Ember agreed weakly.

"I wondered where you'd disappeared to, but I guess it's to _whom_ you disappeared to…" Julian trailed off looking down at Ember. Then Julian's eyes slid down to Reid's arm around Ember's waist and, Reid's slightly disheveled appearance, he glared at Ember. "It seems you two were doing more then just talking."

Reid felt Ember gasp and seem to press herself back into him, "N-no, Julian we were just talking. Honest."

"Ember, I'd like to see privately, come with me…" Julian said as he glared to Reid, whose arm seemed to tighten around Ember's waist.

"I suggest you remove your arm if you want to keep it." Julian growled out at Reid, whose arm stayed where it was, Ember carefully removed his arm and slowly started forwards, following Julian._ Better he juts hit me rather than someone else._ She thought as she glanced back at Reid who was staring after her, his expression seemed to hold anger and confusion.

She stopped debating whether or not to run to Reid and hide behind him, from what was to come, he seemed like he wanted to protect her from Julian, but a hand clamped down hard on Ember's elbow, causing her to cry out quietly, Reid took a step forwards, but Ember shook her head slightly, he paused as he sighed, then took another slow step towards her._ She wants help._ He thought as he blinked, only to open his eyes and find the couple gone.

"Reid? Son?" A new voice interrupted Reid's thoughts, he turned to see his father standing there.

"Right here dad." He called.

"Your mother and I are getting ready to leave in a few minutes, she asked me to tell you. What on earth are you doing back here?" His dad asked.

Reid turned to look at the last spot he saw Ember, and said quietly, "Apparently disappearing."

* * *

**Alright! Please REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	3. Leavin'

**Alright guys, could I get some more reviews, it seems you guys enjoyed reading the story, why not leave a review for it, huh?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Leavin'**

* * *

"Ember…" His cold voice rang out, as she felt her side slam into the side of the desk in the office he brought her to. "What exactly were you doing with him?" He finished as she tried to explain herself.

"Julian, please, I-." She tried to explain, however he cut her off, by slapping her.

"Explain." He said to her, his eyes showing coldness. She must've taken too long to answer because he smacked her sending her to the floor. "How many times do we have to go over this!" He yelled. His temper flaring. "You can't leave me… There's no where, and no one to go to." He said as his expression turned cold.

She started to sit up only to be dragged up by her hair, she cried out, as she gripped his wrist tightly, "Julian, don't please." She began to try and plead with him, only to have him ignore her. He casually tossed her against the desk, pinning her there with his angry gaze She watched and dreaded as his eyes scanned over her body. "Julian, please…" She said softly only to realize he wasn't paying attention to her anymore. _Make him angry, that's the only way._ Her mind told her. " Alright, I-I wasn't only talking to him, we- we kissed…" She lied as she glanced away from him

"You bitch!" He yelled as he slapped her, hard. She felt the stinging pain, she almost welcomed it, in comparison to what could've happened. He groaned in disgust as he looked at her, "The thought of you kissing someone else." He slapped Ember again, his reflex's made it impossible for Ember's eyes to follow. Suddenly he grabbed her by her shoulder's and began to shake her, as he yelled. Ember felt disoriented and she wasn't able to understand anything he was saying, until he threw her from him, she crashed to the floor. The sound of his breathing reached her ears, it sounded labored, as though he had to work to throw her around._ I_ _can't do this anymore._ She thought, then her mind corrected her, _Think about Casey, where would she be without you? _

Ember glanced up in his direction, and regretted it. Every time these moments would come he always had that look in his eyes, the look she was now staring at right now. "Julian, Please-." She began, however he cut her off, by aiming a kick at her side. She cried out as she rolled over griping her stomach in pain. "Your mine, Ember. Besides, it's not like anyone would want you anyway." Julian said as he leaned over her.

She slowly released her stomach as she straightened herself out. "Julian, please…" She attempted again, however he kicked her again yelling, "You're mine!" Whimpering Ember rolled away slightly she now was face down on the floor.

"Mine." He said, as he gripped her hair and pulled her up, only to shove her back down. Ember was unconscious as he continued beating her. "You can't ever leave me!" He yelled.

* * *

Upon waking up she saw a guy in white was leaning over her, he was applying light pressure to different parts of her body, testing her muscles to see which were hurt. Looking behind him she saw Julian in the back, and his parents closer to her, they were leaning against the desk looking tiredly on at the paramedic.

"It doesn't seem like she broke anything, she'll just be very sore tomorrow, and a lot of bruising." He turned to face me his face had guilt written on it, "Be sure to apply a lot of ice on all the sore parts." He said as he grabbed his bag and began to walk away, as Julian came up along his mother, and father. Richard walked off with the paramedic. _Probably discussing how much it would take to keep him quiet._ Ember thought dazedly, she looked up at Melinda hearing her utter, "You should take her home, and discuss things over, Julian." When Ember looked up at Melinda, she saw just how pathetic she looked. Melinda walked out closing the door behind her.

"Oh, god. Ember. I'm sorry…" Julian began as he started towards Ember, who only tensed up, and flinched away from him, he stopped a couple feet away from her, and just looked down at her seemingly helpless.

"Ember…" He said softly he reached out for her.

She stood up slowly, as she stood she felt all her stiff, and sore muscles, her side screamed painfully as she bent to pick up the bottom of her dress so she could walk without having another 'accident'. "Ember, please. Let me help you."

"You've helped enough." She snapped back without thinking, as she walked out into the hall where she saw Richard and Melinda talking with the paramedic.

"What did you just say?" He asked as he forcefully spun her around to face him. He had her arm in an iron grip that she couldn't break. "J-Julian, you're hurting me." She said just loud enough for the three other people to look over. The Paramedic seemed to take a half a step towards them however he glanced down at the wad of cash in Richard's hand and thought better of it.

"Julian." Richard's voice rang out in a sharp authoritative voice, Julian looked angry but then he released Ember's arm and walked her out to the car.

* * *

Once she entered the house, Julian insisted that she change out of her dress, but she wanted, no need to see her sister first, so he reluctantly brought her to the living room where Casey fell asleep watching Spongebob. Once she knew she was safe she began to gather her sister's things, and was about to say bye to Julian, but he convinced her to stay the night. So she went up to his bedroom, and they got ready for bed, however Ember did no sleeping, she tossed and turned the night away, unable to let her mind rest, it kept going over tonight's events. Finally she got up slowly, and made her way downstairs, upon entering the living room, she went right for Casey. She woke her up gently, "Em…?" Casey started as she rubbed her eyes.

"Shhh…. Casey, we've gotta go, okay?" Ember began quietly

Casey nodded, as she followed her sister out of the house, and into the car. Ember started the car thinking,_ This is it, hopefully it'll end tonight._ She pulled out of the drive, and just drove, until she saw a gas station, it was lit up, but not very busy.

"Wha- What're we doing here, Em?" Casey asked tiredly.

"Stay here honey." Ember replied as she slid out of the car, and walked stiffly over to a pay phone._ Julian would trace my call._ She thought as she quickly slid in the quarters she went for the operator.

"Yes, thank you for calling how may I help you?" Came a feminine voice.

"Uhm, hi, I was hoping you could help me with something, you see. I've got a date, but I need to cancel, and I was hoping you could help me by getting his number, I seemed to have lost my phone." Ember said trying to sound convincing.

"It's a little late for a date, my dear." The operator replied sounding bored.

"Yes. The date's tomorrow, but I should probably get the number now. I'm really much too busy tomorrow to do it." Ember replied as she bit her lip nervously._ Please just go for it._ She thought cringing.

"Alright, name please?" The voice asked.

"Uh… Reid. Reid Garwin."

"Would you like his cell phone?" She asked.

"Yes, please that'd be great." Ember replied.

* * *

A loud ringing pulled him from his dream. He groaned as he sat up slightly looking at his clock he saw it was 1:09 am._ Who the hell is calling me now? _He asked himself, leaning over he snagged the cell phone, and looked at the screen only to have it show a number he didn't recognize.

"Just answer the damn phone." He heard Tyler groan fro across the room.

Reid flipped the phone open as he said, "You better be dying or something."

"Reid?" He heard a girl's voice ask from the other end.

"Depends. Whose this?" He asked his voice husky.

"Um, I'll answer everything soon, I promise, but this is Ember, and I need your help." He sat up in bed more alert now.

"Ember? How'd you get this number?" He asked, then he thought about tonight, and how her boyfriend seemed to react to him and her alone together.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He heard a sniffle and her voice seemed broken up. "No, no. I'm not okay. I'm so sorry to have to bother you with this, but I- I have no one else to go to. Julian doesn't know I'm here, or that I'm calling you." She sounded as though she were fighting back tears.

"It's okay. Now, where are you?" He asked her as he stood up and grabbed a pair of jeans that were on the floor.

"Uh.. I'm at a Pride gas station. Off of Bitter street." She sounded more composed now.

"I'm on my way, alright?" He said, "Just stay there." They said good-bye, and he hung up to see Tyler sitting up in bed.

"Reid, where are you going?" He sounded exceedingly tired.

"Go back to sleep, I'll be back." Reid searched for a shirt, finally picking one up that had been carelessly thrown over the desk.

"Where're you going?" Ty continued.

"D'you remember that girl and her boyfriend that I told you about tonight at my dad's companies get together, or whatever?"

"You mean Ember, and Julian? Yeah, why?" Tyler asked with a look._ That was a dumb question._ Reid thought as he ran his hands through his hair tiredly.

"She just called, and she needs help."

"and you're going to help her? That doesn't exactly sound like Reid." He replied smartly.

"Look, smart ass, she was scared. She didn't want to start anything out in the open, but I could clearly see that she was scared." Reid defended.

"You think he's hitting her?" Tyler asked slowly.

Reid nodded, "I caught a glimpse of a bruise, but she must've covered it back up."

Tyler was out of bed, and sliding some jeans on. He grabbed a shirt, and began to put it on as well. "I'm coming with you."

Reid didn't want to sit here and argue with him, he wanted to get to Ember, before her boyfriend found her. "Fine." With that both he, and Tyler sprinted out and down to his hummer.

Upon pulling into the Pride station he saw Ember's car, with a little girl who kind of resembled Ember only with lighter hair, however she was looking forwards, watching her older sister, and Julian, they were arguing, although Julian had Ember pressed against the wall. He was yelling at her, he was holding her by the shoulder's and it looked painful for Ember. Reid glanced at Tyler who nodded, and slipped out to go see the little girl who they guessed was Ember's little sister. Reid however got out, and walked towards Ember and Julian. Ember looked beyond Julian to see him standing there.

* * *

_He came, he actually came._ Ember thought as a full fledged smile appeared on her face. Tons of emotions passed though her at once. However when Julian turned, his grip tightened on her shoulder's, "You called him!" He yelled loudly. Causing the smile to disappear immediately. "Why the fuck would you-? How'd you even get his-? You said you didn't know him!" Julian's voice only got louder and louder until by the end. Tyler and Casey could hear him from across the parking lot.

Ember never thought he'd do it I front of people, but she was wrong, she pushed him too far. She felt a sharp stinging pain on the side of her face, he hit her hard. "Hey!" She heard a guys voice rang out.

"Back off. You're not involved. She shouldn't have even called you!" Julian yelled as he turned back to Ember only to grab her shoulders and shove her away, in Reid's direction. She landed at Reid's feet. He knelt down and made a move to help her up. She was shaking from fear. Reid looked down and saw her face, he had to force him self not to react. She was pretty beaten up._ Jesus Christ, What kind of monster is he?_ Reid thought he glared up in Julian's direction. The guys gazes were locked on each other until a small voice broke them apart, "Em! Em!" It was Casey. She was running towards them, Tyler close behind her.

"Em! Are you okay?" She asked once she reached her sister's side. A look of worry was written all over her little face, "She's okay." Reid said to her as his eyes locked on Julian.

"Let Ember go." Julian growled his eyes never leaving Reid. Ember whimpered slightly and backed into Reid. Tyler had Casey's arm, as he tried to gently pull her away. "Em…" She said.

"I'm okay, Case. Really. Go with him." Ember said, her voice not really convincing anyone, especially not the little girl who looked worried. Tyler walked the little girl back to the cars.

"Don't make me tell you again…" Julian growled.

"What? You gonna hit me next? Take a shot, let's see how well you do when you're up against someone with a fair chance." Reid said as he helped Ember up then pushed her behind him.

She gripped his arm, almost like she was scared for him.

"Fine." Julian's voice said smoothly, as he punched Reid in the face. Ember cried out as she tried to keep Julian from attacking again. He gave her a shove sending her to the cement. Reid was back in balance and he fought back. He got Julian's nose, and knocked him off his feet.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Reid seethed as he glanced in Ember's direction, the contrast of the harsh lighting it made her bruises even more evident. He nailed Julian as he tried to get up again. Reid glared down at him and then turned to Ember, he helped her up and began to walk away with her. Only, he didn't get very far. He was tackled from behind, by Julian. "Nice, try but she's not going anywhere, especially not with you." Julian's mouth was at his ear, Reid brought his elbow around and he jabbed Julian's stomach with it. He doubled over giving Reid the opportunity to send him to the ground, again.  
Reid grabbed Ember's hand and the ran to her car, he started it, and yelled for Tyler to take the girl in his hummer, and meet him at his house. He pulled out of there, tires squealing.

"We have to talk." He said with a glance in Ember's direction. She looked miserable, and close to tears.

* * *

**REVIEW… you know you want too. :-) please?**


	4. One Less Lonely Girl

**Chapter 4: One Less Lonely Girl**

* * *

"Where- where're we going?" Ember asked her voice soft as she looked in Reid's direction. "Don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen to you, promise." He said as he glanced at her. She nodded,_ She still doesn't trust me…_ He thought frustrated._ She called you didn't she?_ He thought quickly after.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as he passed the bright lights of an open bar. She didn't answer him. "Alright, then…" He trailed off._ This'll be a long drive._ He thought with a shrug.

* * *

Upon pulling over he turned and saw that she was asleep. He was torn between waking her up and finding out what happened, and letting her sleep. She looked so relaxed, and secure. He didn't want to bother her, but he knew he had to find out what happened if she wants to get help.

"Ember…" He said softly as he touched her arm lightly. She winced, even in her sleep, he had to control his anger, all these emotions were running through him. He knew he needed to do it. He can't be perfect all the time. Stepping out of the car, he relaxed and mentally prepared himself, glancing around to make sure he was alone, he breathed in a deep breath, but his cell phone burst out, _Party No Mo' _by Ludacris.

"What's up?" Reid asked as he held his phone up to his ear.

"I'm at your house. You're not here. What do I do now?"

"I don't know. Feed her breakfast or something…" Reid told Tyler as he heard the little girl talking in the back ground.

"Why aren't you guys here yet? Did everything go okay?"

"We're fine, I've just gotta talk to her."

"Yeah, How's that going?" Tyler asked, Reid could hear the slamming of car doors, signifying that they're headed into the house now.

"Not well, she's asleep." Reid replied as he scratched his head.

"So wake her up."

"I can't…"

"You normally would…"

"She's been through a lot tonight, and she just looks so relaxed, I'm guessing she's not a very good sleeper considering everything she's been through."

"Alright, Alright, I get it." Tyler said defensively, "Do you guys have pancake mix?" He added.

"Yeah, find it in the cabinets, I gotta go." Reid said as he suddenly found himself into a pair of dazzling blue eyes. He hung up even though he heard Tyler still talking to him.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." Ember replied, as she leaned next to him against her car.

"You okay now?" He asked her. She nodded, her expression seemed distant. He scanned over her taking in all the bruises, and cuts. He moved closer her, holding her arm, he rolled back a sleeve of what must've been Julian's sweater. He saw bruises of fingerprints, from him. "How could someone do this?" He wondered aloud. Ember shifted her weight, and he dropped her arm quickly, "Sorry." He said to her. He felt a surge of emotions well up in him when he looked to her face. _I like her._ His mind told him._ It's different from any of the other girls._ His mind added. Suddenly at this realization he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers.

At first he felt her stiffen, but it seemed that she warmed up to him, and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. His hands slid into her soft brown hair. When they both pulled back he saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Uhhh…" Was what he said, "I-I don't think that's quite the reaction I was looking for." He chuckled out. She laughed lightly.

"No, it's just, you have no idea how long it's been since a kiss hasn't had a hint of anger or violence in it." She replied as she glanced around. "Uh… what're we doing here?" She asked changing the subject.

Reid watched as her face scrunched into confusion, he smirked at that,_ She's cute._ His mind told him suddenly. "Uhm, I like to come here, when I need to either get through something, or need to just be by myself, and I figured you'd want to as well, so here we are…" He told her as he watched her walk over to the gates of the little park.

Memories flashed through Reid, as he remembered this playground, back when he was younger. He would come here with the guys, before the 'power' and before everything went downhill with his family. He remembered coming here with the guys, and he got his first kiss hiding behind a tree with another little girl.

"Are you coming?" He heard Ember ask. Looking up he saw she was by the swings.

Smirking he followed her. She was by the side of it gripping the poles holding it all up. "How long have you been with, that asshole?"

"Uhm… Julian and I started dating when he was a junior." She responded as she turned the other way. Her back pressed against the pole now.

"So what? 3 years? Why'd you stay for so long?" He asked as he came around to face her.

"I had to. My- my mother-. Oh shit, my mother, she's gonna kill me." Ember said her face changing to worry.

"Uhm… She's gonna kill you for staying out all night?" Reid ventured.

"No, she's gonna kill me for leaving Julian." Ember said as she slid down to the ground, her back still to the pole. Reid's mind was in a hazy state of confusion, "I- I think I'm sleep deprived or something, but I'm confused, right now. Your moms- gonna be… angry? Because you left your abusive boyfriend?" Reid asked slowly as he crouched down to be at eye level with Ember.

She nodded, her eyes once again glistening with tears, "Ju-Julian's parent's paid off everyone who found out about what Julian was doing, and they paid my mom the most. When my dad left her, we were stuck with nothing, and Julian's family made our living, comfortable." Ember sniffled.

"Wait, let me get this straight… You're mom knew about this for the whole three years, but she didn't do anything because she was being paid to keep her mouth shut?" He asked her. Watching her slowly nod he felt his anger rise again. _She really had no way out until now._ He told himself shocked.

"I- I just couldn't take anymore, I stayed mostly for Casey, so she could continue going to her school." Ember said miserably. "I took that away from her."

"No, no… you didn't." Reid said slowly. His arms found there way around the girl's body, and pulled her into him. She was crying now, actually crying. He felt her sobs, and her shaking body. "It'll be okay, I promise." He said to her softly.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled, "I really shouldn't have dragged you into this." She pulled back to look at him.

Reid's eyes scanned over her face, all the bruises, and scrapes, they seemed to be even more drastic as the sun came up from behind him. "I'll help you and your sister." He said suddenly. _What?_ His mind asked,_ How the hell are you supposed to do that?_ His mind yelled at him in his head.

"What?" Ember asked as she looked up at him.

"I'll help you." He said again.

"You don't have to…" She began.

"I know." Reid said to her shortly his head was hurting from all the inward arguing, "but I'm going too, you can't continue to go through this all alone."

"Reid…" Ember said softly looking up at him as though he was god or something, his heart seemed to beat faster, he heard it in his ears. His head was pounding, but his heart soared. This was a new feeling for him, he didn't understand what was happening, but he felt, good.  
Suddenly she was on him, he was knocked backwards, and she crashed her lips to his. The kiss was somewhat heated, but she pulled away, only to utter a soft, "thank you." Then her lips were on his again.

* * *

Reid pulled up to the Garwin Manor, and he saw a little girl come running out of the house, Reid put the car in park, and got out as he saw the two girls reunite. Ember scooped up Casey in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay." Casey said to her.

"Yeah, she wouldn't do anything until she knew you were coming back." They heard Tyler say to them as he came down the stairs. "Yeah, sorry." Ember chuckled out wearing a smile.

Tyler stared a little longer than he should have, causing a slight tension to erupt. "C'mon inside, Tyler and I made pancakes." Casey said oblivious. She pulled Ember in by the hand. Reid and Tyler locked eyes and Tyler knew everything he needed to know, his eyebrows rose in some shock. They had a connection, all of them did from the power they all shared. Reid could feel his guard being let down as Tyler was able to scan through the events of the night.

Tyler was about to venture somewhere he shouldn't have so Reid threw his walls back off pushing Tyler away. Tyler's face showed his annoyance. "Got something to hide?" He asked.

"Nope. Not at all." Reid grinned back.

Tyler didn't look convinced though as he walked back into the manor, Reid turned to face the other way, he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes lightly, when they opened they were black, and he felt himself being lifted off the ground, it wasn't a whole lot for him, but it was enough. Suddenly he heard a car start to pull in, instinctively he snapped his eyes open and let go of the power he had, as he dropped down to the ground again.

Reid waited outside to see who was coming, and groaned once he saw, a Mustang pull up, only to followed by another rumbling engine, and he saw a bright yellow Ducati. "Great." He muttered. He turned around signaling the two other guys to come on in when they were ready to.

"Whose out there?" He heard Ember asked him as he stepped in.

"The rest of the storm troopers." He grinned in her direction. She laughed lightly as she saw two figures approach the house.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading guys.**


	5. Take Me Away

**Chapter 5: Take Me Away  
**

* * *

"what're you guys doing here?" Reid asked as Ember watched Caleb and Pogue step in.

"Tyler called us, he said we should all talk." Caleb answered as he and Pogue's eyes flicked to Ember who was on the couch with Casey.

"Your Ember, right?" Caleb asked his eyes squinted like remembering Ember's name was ridiculously hard. She nodded as she looked him up and down.

"Dude, your boyfriend rocks, he's an awesome football player. I mean, he was the main reason why we went to championships." Pogue said from behind Caleb.

Ember felt her stomach tighten, and she looked away quickly, feeling her eyes burn a little at the mention of Julian and the good old days. Reid sent Pogue a glare as he gave him a look that said,_ Good going, genius._

"What happened to you?" Caleb asked suddenly. Ember just looked at him, "Was it Julian?" The fact that Ember didn't answer was pretty much a '_yes_'.

"You okay?" Reid asked Ember as he slid an arm around her. She nodded slowly as she watched her sister eat her pancakes and laugh as spongebob blew bubbles from all the holes he had. "D'you wanna get a tour of the house?" Reid asked, his voice soft, his mouth at Ember's ear. She nodded as she got up, and followed him out, her sister being preoccupied by a talking sponge.

She followed him up the stairs as he pointed out what room was which. "Hey, is uhm… Tyler telling your other two friends what happened?" She asked suddenly, Reid turned to look at her, his face showed surprise.

"Yeah, he is. We're trying to figure out a way to keep you and your sister safe from Julian." He answered her his eyes searching her face to check her reaction to this. Ember nodded thinking, _ There is no way, he'll find us eventually._

"Are you okay with that?"

She sighed running her hand through her hair, "I have to be." She said glancing up at him.

Reid chuckled a bit, but said, "Yeah, that's true." He opened a door, and walked in, Ember followed, but stood at the doorway to the room, it was a bedroom, a nice and net bedroom, surprisingly.

"Is- is this yours?" She asked cautiously stepping into the room. He nodded as Ember noticed he looked her up and down. She walked over to a mirror and just stared at herself. She sighed.

"I don't even know who she is anymore." She sighed out softly.

"I can see you." Reid said as he came up behind her. He trailed his fingers gently over the light bruising on her face, "You look like you can hold your own." Reid said.

"Great." She laughed turning to face him, "That's just what I need."

He shrugged. Turning around Ember realized just how close she was to him, "You saved me." She said to him suddenly.

"What?" He asked, "No, no I didn't you did all of the work, I only met you some place.."

"You didn't have to show up, you could've left me alone like everyone else has." Ember shrugged. That caused Reid's thoughts to come to a halt, he hesitated not knowing what to say to her.

"I'm sorry." She said suddenly, "You- you don't have to deal with this, this isn't your problem. If I leave now, no one will come here, and you won't have to deal with another person's problem's." Ember began rambling, as she stepped around Reid, and started for the door. "I- I need to leave."

She reached the door, and had her hand on the door knob, but Reid grabbed on to her arm, and tugged her towards the bed only to have her fall onto it. _There's no way in hell that I'm losing you now. He thought_. "No, no." He began. "I'll take you wherever you want to go, but I'm not leaving you… I can't let you." He said as he crouched down to be at her eyelevel. "You don't know these people…" Ember warned him softly.

He shook his head as he ever so slowly began to lean towards her, "They don't know me." and with those words echoing throughout the room, he captured her lips with his in a kiss that was nothing Ember ever had. He hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her, it was like a spark went off, and he was all she could think about in that moment, him and what he was causing her to feel.

He leaned forwards until he was holding himself over her with his arms. The kiss seemed to be growing hotter by the second, when there was a knock on the door. Ember jumped away from Reid as an instinctive response, his jaw clenched as he thought of the bastard that did this to her.

Tyler was at the door with a nervous looking Casey in front of him, "What is it?" Reid asked he was alert instantly.

"Casey…" Ember said as she saw her little sister's eyes fill, suddenly she raced in and wrapped her arms around Ember, clinging on tightly. "Mom's here." Was all she said. Ember snapped her head up to look at the two guys who seemed like they were there to protect her._ Can they really though?_ She asked herself. _How far will you let them go?_ Her mind questioned.

"Watch Casey." Was what Ember said to them as she made her way past them and began to head down the stairs. "Ember!" She heard Reid yell, as he came down after her. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked as he raced in front of her, preventing her from going down the next little flight of stairs.

"It's not just my mother out there, it's all of them. Julian's parents are probably out there right now trying to negotiate some amount of money to keep you guys quiet about this whole thing," Ember said so fast Reid almost didn't get it all.

"Well, it won't work. There's no amount that we'd agree to."

"You don't get it do you?" Ember cried out loudly, "These people, they won't stop! Never, not until they get the answer they want!" She yelled suddenly.

"Well, they'll be trying for a long time." Reid began just as loud as Ember now, "What d'you think we're gonna do? What're you gonna do? Go back to them? How long do you think you'll let it go on this time, and what about Casey?"

Ember paused as she looked down.

"What're they gonna do with her now that she knows?"

She glanced away as she let him take a breath, "Look, you asked for my help, you wanted out. I'm trying to help you find that way…" He trailed off as he moved closer to her. Ember couldn't look him in the eyes as she called for Casey, who was instantly next to Ember, "I- I'm sorry for wasting your time, then." Was all she could choke out before the tears came, and she shoved past Reid and the other two guys, to get out the door with Casey in tow. Reid was left shocked as he stared after Ember's figure.

* * *

"What the _fuck_ were you thinking?" Julian yelled as he slammed his fist against the side of Ember's face, they were in his living room.

"Em!…" She heard her little sister yell as she tried to rush in, an older lady following right behind her.

"Christine! Get her the fuck out of here!" Julian yelled as he turned to face the older lady with anger on his face. "No!… Em!" Casey yelled as she tried to fight against the older lady's grip on her as she was pulled out and the doors were shut, and locked. Ember was standing with her hand on her face, she felt something run down her lower lip, and wiped it absently, her lip was split.

"You bitch. How could you!" Julian yelled as he slapped her than tossed her onto the leather sofa. He was breathing hard from how angry he was. "I told you, didn't I? I told you no one would want you! You just had to go out and make a fucking fool of yourself didn't you?"

"I'm sorry…" She began only she was slapped roughly._ This is gonna be the worse._ She thought briefly before another blow landed only this time he got her side. She groaned in pain as she realized they hadn't fully healed. Julian just glared at her for a short while, but in the back she could hear her mother, and Casey arguing in the kitchen. She couldn't make out words, but their voices sounded angry.

Then she heard new voices, Julian's parent's were with them, and his mother was trying to calm Casey down. Ember tried to hear the rest, but Julian continued with the blows again.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Caleb's voice was left in the air to no answer, as he looked around at the guys in Reid's living room.

"There's gotta be something we can do." Tyler said hopefully.

"No, Baby boy, there isn't. Not unless Ember comes back on her own, and decides to press charges against Julian and his family."

"I doubt she will, She's too scared, scared for herself, and her sister." Reid said jumping in the conversation, from staring out his window where he watched Ember and Casey being driven away by her boyfriend fucked up family, while her screwed to hell mother drove her car behind them. "Why the hell would she go back to them? She knew we could help her. She knew we were willing right? I mean I made it clear that I was willing

"Well, she's gotta know for sure she's safe with us, before she can take a leap like that. We know we can keep her safe, but she doesn't." Tyler said.

"She kept saying about how sorry she was about dumping her problems on us." Reid said as he looked back out the window, almost hoping he would see the car pull in. "She didn't want to get us involved, she said that they'd never stop trying." The guys remained silent, not sure if Reid was going to continue or not.

"Dude, I know you want to protect her, we all do. But do you feel more about her than your letting us in on?" Caleb asked suddenly as he came up behind Reid. Reid turned around as he was about to answer but Tyler jumped in before he could, "Yes. I'm sure of it."

"What? How the hell d'you know that. If Reid did feel something for her, he sure as hell wouldn't say anything, to anybody." Pogue jumped in.

"I read his thoughts." Tyler said guiltily.

"What?" Caleb snapped as he eyed Tyler sternly, "Tyler you know it's not okay to do that. Not just for you but, for the other person as well."

"Well… That was the only way I was able to figure out what was going on, it's not like I could come out and ask him, _'hey, so is the girl getting beaten by her boyfriend in front of the little girl, now could I?'_ I wasn't prying, I just wanted answers." He defended.

Caleb sighed as he turned to face Reid, "Well? Is he right?"

Reid glanced out the window, then around the room slowly, he didn't want to admit it aloud, he didn't even want to admit it to himself, but he knew. That moment in his room with her, when they kissed, he knew that he definitely felt something much more than just lust for Ember."

"…" He looked at every guy slowly switching from face to face. Opening his mouth he took a breath as he answered.

* * *

Ember woke up laying on a bed, she felt someone stir beside her, turning she saw it was Julian, she felt something enclosed her wrist. Quickly turning to inspect what was around her wrist she saw a handcuff, which was connected to the bed. She heard a velvety laugh as she felt him roll over to face her, "Yes, I thought you'd enjoy this." Julian grinned at her as he pushed himself up onto his elbow to look at her closer. Suddenly he was on his knees as he straddled ember's small body.

She closed her eyes, causing her to be able to block everything out, the moonlight that was let into the room, wasn't good enough to effect the light she was able to stand. She felt Julian's hand slip up under her shirt, "Julian, please…" She began.

"Shut up." He replied coldly as his other hand roughly yanked at the old high school sweatpants her let her borrow last night. So she did the only thing she knew to do in this situation, she closed her eyes and imagined she was somewhere else, and tried to block this out.

"You know, we're supposed to have a pretty active sex life, Ember, but it seems that you're less than enthused." Julian noted as he slid the pants off completely. She just tried harder to pretend she was elsewhere, "Hey!" He said roughly, "I'm talking to you." He hissed.

She was forced to drag her eyes open and look at him, "You don't want it. You never do, I wouldn't be forcing you, if you'd just simply help out a little."

She glanced around the room, her eyes stopping once they eyed the balcony across the room. The glass doors were shut and locked, but the curtains were still open. He pulled back to look at her. His eyes scanning her from her legs and headed up, he lightly brushed the hem of her over sized shirt, "Well, I can't seem to take this off with you handcuffed…" Julian said in a hushed voice. Ember laid there praying a thanks to everyone, and everything out there.

Suddenly she felt his hands under her back lifting her so he could unclip her bra. "Thankfully that's strapless from the party, huh?" He asked. She stared in the direction of the balcony again, this time she noticed a bird flew by, only to come back and perch on the rail, the white owl looked in silently._ What? An audience now?_ She thought as felt her body lose all the fight it had left. Julian suddenly ripped the front of his old cotton shirt. Turning her head quickly to look at him, shock all over her face, he grinned down at her, "At least that was a reaction…" He shrugged as he buried his face into her neck. She turned and stared out the balcony doors again, it surprised her to see the bird still there, looking at it closer, she gasped when she saw the color of it's eyes, blue, almost the same blue eyes as the one's she was falling into earlier today.

"This is the most you've reacted in a while, good job." Julian said as he straightened himself to look down at her. "How 'bout we see just how much you'll react…" He trailed off as his hands slid down her stomach over hips to the waist back of her panties, suddenly the bird drew both of their attentions as it frantically flapped it's huge wings and beat against the window's._ No way…_ Ember thought as Julian slid off of her and over to the door, _ It just can't be… It's not possible._ She convinced herself. Julian walked over to the door, but the moment his hand reached the knob the blue eyed owl flew away. "Now, where were we?" Julian asked as he was back in his side of the bed. Ember closed her eyes, and blocked out whatever happened next.

* * *

**Review if you want, and as always thanks for reading guys.**


	6. Just For

**Chapter 6: Just For  
**

* * *

Ember groaned as she rolled over only to feel herself pressed against someone, then she remembered last night, it was like a ton of bricks fell onto her chest. She had to struggle to breathe._ He'd never actually taken it that far, before. He's never had sex with me. Not unless I wanted it._ She heard him groan and she jumped causing the hand cuff to make a _'chink'_ sound as it hit against the metal headboard._ Would last night be considered rape?_ She asked herself. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and it was pushed open, Ember jumped as she covered her body with the sheet.

A maid came in, the same one from last night,_ Christine. _She saw Ember, and the way she was. The maid glanced away quickly once they made eye contact with each other.

"Uhm…" Ember began softly, "Please, could you just tell me if my mom and sister are still here?" Ember asked.

The woman looked up at her, surprised. Then she opened her mouth, and looked as though she were about to answer Ember, but her eyes quickly shifted to a now moving Julian. He was laying face down on the mattress, but he sat up and was on his knees, the sheet around his waist. He turned to see Ember, looking in the same direction he saw the maid.

"Get out!" He yelled to her.

The maid jumped, and quickly followed his order, the door closed loudly as she scurried away, "Were you talking to her?" Julian asked.

Ember shook her head, "I just woke up, and she walked in. I jumped about 5 ft. in the air, I was so surprised."

Julian glanced away from Ember looking at the door, he nodded suddenly. "Ember," He began.

She turned her head to look at him, her eyes held fear. She knew Julian saw that, and a look flashed across his face, it was regret, Ember realized. "I'm sorry, baby." He said suddenly. "It's just, I've never been so scared in my life, I woke up and you were gone, then, I found you with that other guy, and I lost control. It won't happen again, sweetheart. I promise." He said as his hand held hers. He noticed the handcuffs, and leaned over his side of the bed, snatching the key as he released her wrist from its confinement. Ember thought about running away, but what good would it do, he'd just catch her and lock her back up. She felt angry, and sad, and all those other emotions she had, they were boiling to the surface, she didn't want to let them show, but then she did the worst thing she could, She thought of Reid's face when she left him. Tears filled her eyes slowly, she turned away from Julian, not wanting him to see her like this.

"Ember…?" He asked softly, his hand brushed her back. "Sweetie?"

She didn't answer him, she couldn't, his hand stroked down her spine, and she flinched away from his touch, "Ember?…" He asked again, he gripped her shoulder lightly, but still forcefully and he turned her so she faced him.

He saw her eyes, and his face softened, "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry." He said as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him.

She sniffled. _He thinks I'm crying because of last night…_ She thought as her eyes filled more with the thought of Reid kissing her.

"I'm so, so sorry." Julian said again as his arms gripped her tightly. Suddenly irrationally she leaned in and kissed him, she was imagining Reid instead. He kissed her back more willingly, his hands skimmed down her bare back to where the sheet was bunched up at her waist. Suddenly the sheet was coaxed out of her fingers as she let it fall, exposing her completely.

"Ember…" He said softly.

She groaned as she heard Reid say that in her ear. She gripped his arms tighter as if to tell him, _Don't hold back._ She was suddenly under him, his hands pinned her arms down to her sides. Looking up she saw Reid grinning down at her.  
She leaned up to kiss him only to have him pull away slightly and chuckle at her attempt to kiss him again, "Please…?" She asked him as she tried to reach his lips again.

He smiled as he leaned down and captured her lips in his. Her hands slipped from his grip and went to his hair, she sighed as she felt hands run down her sides stopping to grip her hips, almost to tightly, she was suddenly shocked back to herself, and she was with Julian, not Reid. She froze suddenly, "Ember…?" He asked.

She couldn't do it. She didn't want to, not with him. She wanted Reid.

"Ember? Honey?" Julian's voice seeped into Ember's mind, and pulled her from her thoughts, she turned and reluctantly looked to him. "What?" She asked her tone not very welcoming to conversation.

"Excuse me?" He snapped as he gripped her wrist painfully tight. She winced in response. "What?" She asked her tone more polite.

"What happened? Why the sudden stop?" She glanced at him, and saw that he was waiting for her to respond, but she couldn't she didn't want to tell him she fell for someone else, she couldn't. He'd go after Reid, once he was finished with her.

"I don't know, I- I just can't." She said softly, not looking at him.

Julian didn't answer as he got up, and left her there, the sheet was still around her tightly, she flinched once he was up, not sure how he'd react to her lack of knowledge. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Well, I'm going to head to the company, I've got some business to attend to…" He trailed off.

"Oh…" Ember said as she glanced around the room, awkwardly.

"I don't want you going anywhere, you come straight here after school, okay?" He asked as he looked at her sternly. She nodded obediently.

* * *

Walking into school felt different, she had her guard up most of the day, praying to whatever that she wouldn't have to face Reid today, but it seemed god or whatever wasn't listening when lunch rolled around.

She glanced next to her as she noticed someone take a seat, "So, you gonna tell me what happened when you decided to leave, or do I have to force you?" He greeted. She got up huffing and tossed her lunch in the trash, walking away._ I can't talk to him. Shouldn't get him involved._ She thought as she exited the cafeteria, and walked down the hall only to feel a hand grip her arm forcefully, she flinched thinking it was Julian and she saw Reid next to her. However turning she faced off with Reid, relief washed over her as she remembered last night. Her eyes sight began to blur, Reid went to put his arms around her, to pull her against him._ What the fuck did they do to her?_ He thought angry.

Ember pulled away as she backed into a wall, "No, no. I- I shouldn't-. I'm not good for you Reid. You don't have to pretend to like me or anything, it's all pity, and I don't want it." She said as she wiped her eyes her make up smeared and she heard Reid inhale a breath. _You're so stupid, why can't you just keep your emotions in check, that way you won't smear the make up._ She thought to herself. He was suddenly inches from her, "I'm not pretending." He said tenderly, as he gently brushed his hand over her bruised and battered face, "I really do like you, Em.." He trailed off leaning in she was so caught up in him, that she almost forgot to lean away, "I- I can't…" She told him softly.

"You can. I can help you, if you'd just let me. I'll help you and your sister, if you'd just let me." Reid said to her. His hand slid to the back of her neck, and into her hair, holding her gently, but sternly, he wouldn't let her move away this time as he leaned in, "Reid…" She said her voice seemed like a weak warning, but it had a warning in it none the less, a warning he didn't seem to keen on listening to.

"What the hell d'you think you're doing?" A voice broke the heavy silence. Ember gasped as a tremble ran down her spine. "Shouldn't you be at a job or college or something like that?" Reid asked his voice sounded annoyed.

"No, actually, I'm on my lunch break, and I came here to visit my girlfriend, who seems to be telling you off, but your not listening to her."  
"I don't seem to be the only one." Reid growled lowly._ He doesn't-._ Ember thought._ No, he couldn't not unless the owl-._ Ember shook her head in a daze.

"Ember, let's go." Julian said as he sent Reid a glare. Ember didn't react as she tried to process how Reid knew about what Julian does with her, in his room, in his house, when they were alone…_ The owl._ Her mind told her, but it didn't make any sense. She looked up at Reid trying desperately to get any answers from his eyes, but they showed none. Julian was there suddenly, his tight grip on her arm, as he jerked her away from Reid roughly, to roughly, she fell or started to, but Reid grabbed her other arm, as he steadied her, "Let her go." Julian growled out as his eyes glared daggers at Reid.

"Why?" Reid began angrily, "You wanna have another round at her again? Let out your frustrations on your girlfriend?"

Julian looked down at Ember, as if just noticing her face, "How long has it been that way?" He asked her his voice void of any emotion aside from anger or annoyance. Ember stumbled over her words. Julian took that as her trying to come up with a lie, "You bitch." He said to her lowly. "You wouldn't dare."

Ember watched in fear as she tried to prepare herself for his anger, and the blows. She wasn't sure just how much she'd be able to take again. Reid however grabbed Julian's raised hand and shoved it away as he pulled Ember against him and out of Julian's grasp. He moved her behind his body acting as a shield between her and Julian.

"Leave her alone, you and your twisted family."

"She doesn't want to leave me. Ask her, go on." Julian said smugly. "You think she'd pick you over me? Please." He scoffed. "You've got nothing to offer her compared to me." Reid's glare hardened at that statement. "Besides, I've got one thing you don't pretty boy." Julian added as his gaze switched over to Ember's bruised face. "I have control over Casey."

Ember gasped as she tightened her grip on Reid's arm. "Don't. Don't, please, she has nothing to do with this." Ember began to plead with him.

He held up a finger, "Ah, ah, ah. **Before.** She had nothing to do with this.** Before,** you got her involved. You're the one who took her out of the house that night, you ran away with her. So tell me, who got her involved?" Ember couldn't look at either of the guys, she swallowed thinking,_ He's right. She wouldn't be involved if I left her there. It's all my fault._ Ember's eyes filled again, as the tears spilled over she wiped at the causing the rest of the make up to smear, and her face was exposed now. All of it. Reid turned to look at her only to stop and stare at her. Julian looked at her, but said nothing. Suddenly Reid's hands grasped her wool vest, and regular cotton buttoned up shirt, and he slowly lifted it. His grip tightened on the shirts when he saw more bruising on Ember's sides, both sides. Reid's head turned in Julian's direction as he glared.

"Haven't you heard don't hit a lady?" He growled out. Julian smirked at Reid as he opened him mouth, "Funny, I don't remember hearing that one."

Reid launched his fist at Julian's face, the boys were pounding on each other, fists flying. Leaving Ember standing there as she cried out for them to stop._ This is just great._ She thought frantically as she looked down the hall to see the cafeteria doors open, and out walked Tyler Simms. She raced over in his direction, his jaw dropped as she got closer in shock or horror at the sight of her face. "Tyler. Help!" is all Ember said as she got closer to him and she gestured behind her to the two guys. Tyler's eyes widened slightly as he raced over and tried to separate the two guys from each other, then suddenly two more guys came out of the cafeteria in a hurry. _Caleb, and Pogue._ Ember thought._ How did they know…?_ Ember thought as she watched Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue, ripped the two struggling guys away from each other.

"I'm gonna make you regret life since the day you met her…" Julian told Reid, as he shoved Pogue's hands off of him.

Reid glared back as he shrugged out of Caleb's grasp, Tyler was standing between the two guys, his arms wide in anticipation of them jumping at each other again. Julian's eyes flicked to Ember, "I'll have to go visit your sister's school today." Julian said then he turned and walked down the hall.

The three guys breathed a sigh of relief now that Julian was gone, but Reid turned to face Ember, he saw her expression and knew what she was planning to do. "I'm going with you." He said his voice making it clear She wasn't to argue with him. So she simply nodded in agreement. He walked over towards her feeling his hand grab at her, she looked up at him, her eyes locking on his, "You were the owl, weren't you?" she asked him softly. His eyes widened a little, and the guys behind him seemed to tense._ What the hell is that about?_ She asked herself looking around Reid to them curiously. Pogue and Tyler looked at me, there faces almost seeming like they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar, Caleb however looked angry.

* * *

** She found them out… haha, you'll just have to review for more. You know you want to.**


	7. 25 to Life

**Chapter 7: 25 to Life  
**

* * *

"We have to hurry." Ember defended as she glanced at Reid who was in the passenger seat.

"Well, you also have to go the speed limit, otherwise, we might not make it to Casey's school." Reid pointed out, but Ember didn't listen, as she gunned it for the elementary school. Reid gripped the handle on the door, he decided not to wear his seatbelt, and was now regretting it.

Once they made it to the school Reid looked to Ember, "You have to go in first, I'll meet you in there." She pulled out her make up and began to quickly replace the missing parts on her face expertly making the bruises disappear. Reid quickly got out, and headed purposefully into the school, he walked into the main office putting on a grin for the young looking secretary.

"Good afternoon." The woman greeted him as she looked at him through her glasses.

"Good afternoon, I um… I'm here to take a student out early. She has an appointment to get to." Reid lied. The secretary waited for Reid to state a name, but he seemed a little too preoccupied as he gazed at the wall. "Name?" She asked.

"Oh, uh right. Sorry. Casey… Casey Hayward." Reid told her.

"I meant your name, sir, but yes it's good to have the child's name as well." The Secretary grinned. Reid glanced around as he leaned on the counter separating him from the secretary. "My name's Reid Garwin, but I have Casey's older sister in the car, she had to get something out of her purse and she told me to come in and grab Casey for her." Reid replied.

The Secretary nodded, as she clicked on her computer, obviously signing Casey out, but she paused suddenly, "Uhm, well… it seems Casey Hayward has already been picked up by her sister's boyfriend, he's on the list, so we allowed her to leave with him." Reid groaned inwardly.

"I- Is that okay?" She asked, when suddenly the door opened and Ember walked in her face made up and looking normal. "What's taking so long?" She asked as she glanced from Reid's irritated look, to the Secretary's look of uncertainty.

"What's the problem? Where's Case?" 

"Julian already came and got her…" Reid told Ember, he watched her face change to one of horror, and she quickly turned on her heel and left the office, "I'm sorry, but he was on the list! We had to let her leave with him!" The Secretary yelled after them.

"Ember!" Reid yelled as he chased her into the parking lot. "Just wait a second!" He yelled as he caught up with her on her side of the car, she opened the door slightly, but Reid was there suddenly, and he slammed it closed again.

"What?" She snapped at him, her eyes looking around frantically.

"You can't go, at least not by yourself…" Reid trailed off.

"I have to. Reid, he has my sister. He's not gonna be happy if I show up with you. Who knows what he'd do then." Ember explained. Reid knew that no matter how hard he tried she wouldn't budge on this issue, so he allowed it. He nodded as understanding crossed over his features. "I'll- I'll call you, I promise. Once it's all over." Ember told him. Suddenly she slid her hand into his blonde hair, and she kissed him, "I've gotta go." Was all she said getting into the car.

"Are you coming? I'll drop you off." She said to him.

"No, I'll just call Tyler, and he'll give me a ride to my dorm, remember. Call me." He told her as he backed off allowing her to get in the car, and pull away, he slipped out his cell phone.

* * *

Ember quickly pushed open the front door to Julian's house without knocking, "Casey!" She called out as she walked into the living room, to find it empty. She raced up the stairs yelling for her. She heard a slight laughing sound from Julian's bedroom, and she raced over pushing it open, she peered in seeing Casey asleep on Julian's bed, she was smiling in her sleep. _ Oh thank you, god. _She thought. Opening the door wider she was about to step in the room, only she was jerked back by her hair, she let out a noise between a muffled shriek and a gasp.

"I figured you'd be dropping by…" Julian said into Ember's ear. The hallway the were standing on was open, it only had the railing that was the upstairs, it looked down over the living room. He pulled Ember back against his body, "Why? Why are you doing this?" He asked her his hand in her hair tightening its hold. He leaned forward, and closed his door, "You're ruining everything we had, Ember. I love you." He told her. _It's almost like he's saying good bye._ A fear-stricken Ember thought.

"Let Casey go." Was all she told him. He chuckled he breath moving her hair slightly. "No, I can't do that. She's what's keeping you here with me, without her, you'd be out fucking that stupid blonde." Julian told her, his words seemed to be slurred.

"You're drunk." She concluded.

"No shit, honey." He replied as he slammed her between his body and the wall. She groaned in pain, but he took it as something else. He forcefully spun her around to face him, and he smothered her as his kissed her hard, not allowing her to breathe. She gasped, and he took the opportunity to force his tongue into her mouth. She made a muffled noise and tried to push him off to no avail. "Julian!" She yelled.

"You're not leaving me… I love you so much, it hurts." He mumbled against her. His hands gripped her hair on the side of her head.

"It hurts, alright." She mumbled, he seemed to not have heard that. "I poured my heart out to you, I let down my guard." He mumbled, his grip tightening, he suddenly pulled her by the hair down the stairs and he tossed her on to the couch.

"It's been three years, Ember. Why do you want to leave me?" She didn't answer him, she just got up, and tried to make it upstairs, but he threw her back to the couch. "I'm trying to stop you from leaving, You're won't even listen…" He said more to himself. He then kicked the glass table, so that the glass shattered. Ember looked at him. Her fear rising, she glanced up to see her sister leaning over the rail watching on silently. Ember looked back to Julian, she got up and walked over to him slowly, she gently touched his arm, in a loving gesture, meanwhile her other hand went into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, she called the last number that was programmed into her phone, and she tossed it upstairs as she leaned in and kissed Julian. Casey saw it and caught it as she shrunk back away from the rail.

Ember could only hope that her sister got it, as she pulled back away from Julian, he wasn't having any of that though so he cornered her on the couch. "Julian. No- no. Not now, my sister-." Ember began softly watching him lean over her.

"Shut up." He mumbled clashing his lips to hers. Suddenly a flash hit her, it was before when things were still good with him, and they were happy. She was surprised to find herself wishing things could be back the way they were, without thinking, she kissed him back. He groaned against her mouth as he pressed himself closer to her, now he was laying over her. "You don't want me anymore." Julian muttered as he felt her stop kissing him, "I'm tryin' to stop you from…" He trailed off, "You won't listen- F-fuck it." He said as he stood up looking down at her. "The only thing that will stop you…" He reached out so quickly Ember didn't realize quite what he was planning to do, and he dragged her to the floor, she screamed as he straddled her, she felt his hands around her neck, and felt them squeeze tighter. She saw his eyes fill slightly. "I would do anything for you, I adore you…" He slurred.

* * *

Reid quickly pulled up to the house that he knew was Julian's he'd followed Pogue here, Caleb was behind him and Tyler. Before Tyler could put the car in park, Reid jumped out and raced inside. Upon entering he yelled for Ember, then he called out Casey's name. Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue followed him in, Reid walked through out the house until he came to an open double doors, looking in he saw Julian standing there, his back was to Reid, and he stared out the glass wall of his living room, looking out over the beach view he had. Reid looked to Julian's right hand, and he saw that he held a gun. Instantly Reid's mind jumped to the girls. He took a step into the room, causing Julian to turn and face him.

"I told you I'd make regret meeting her." He slurred. Reid glanced around the room, and he saw Ember was laying on her back between the leather couch and the now shattered living room table, she was unconscious. "What'd you do?" Reid asked him.

"We'll be together again soon." Julian mumbled. The guys seemed to have found the other doorway to the room, Tyler slowly started to make his way up the stairs, probably looking for Casey, however Julian saw him and he aimed the gun in Tyler's direction, firing it. Reid jumped at Julian going for the arm with the gun. Tyler had ducked just in time, and he took off upstairs. Caleb and Pogue raced in as well, Pogue raced over to help Reid get the gun away from a very drunk Julian, and Caleb was by Ember's side.

He checked her pulse point on her wrist them moved to her neck. His mind frantically trying to remember the CPR course he took when he was 12. "She's not breathing!" He yelled to the other two. Tyler came down with a trembling Casey, she looked to see her sister while Tyler was ushering her out, but she tried to race over to Ember's side, Tyler caught her, and didn't let her go. She was crying glancing between Ember and Caleb, to Reid, Pogue and Julian who were still wrestling over the gun. It was being fired at random, Casey slipped out of Tyler's grip and went to race over to Ember who was now receiving CPR from Caleb. Julian managed to knock Pogue to the ground and get enough room, to aim his gun in Ember's direction, he fired it. Giving Reid an opening to tackle him to the ground, Julian's head was whacked against a shelf of books, the gun was knocked out of his flailing hand. Reid heard Tyler yell out something he didn't catch and he turned his attention to him, Tyler was on his knees by a fallen Casey. Reid's surroundings spun, and he realized what happened, "Call an ambulance!" He yelled to Pogue, who was instantly in action. Reid was by Tyler instantly he looked down to see Casey's eyes open, and her mouth desperately trying to work at talking, "E- Em…" She said softly.

"Shhh…" Reid tried reassuringly. "Help's coming just hang in there, you can hang in there. Be strong for Ember, okay?" He finished, his own eyes starting to water so he glanced up in Ember's direction. He saw Caleb still trying to work over Ember's seemingly lifeless body. "No…" He said softly as his body was instantly in action, it was on it's way over to Ember. "No, no, no, no…" He kept repeating as he got closer to see her chest not rising and falling._ No, she can't be…_ He thought. Caleb glanced up at Reid, "I- I-'m…" He began.

"No! Don't stop to apologize! Work! Keep trying!" Reid yelled. Caleb looked at him regretfully, but he resumed working over her while Reid watched. Pogue was back in the room when they heard distant sirens on their way. Reid sighed as he glanced between the two sister's fighting for their lives._ Oh god, please don't let them die._ Reid thought as he heard the sirens pull into the drive.

* * *

**Please Review… You know you want to. ****J**


	8. Dry Your Eyes

**Heyy... So soryy I took so long. I know you've all been waiting. Haha, to be honest I almost forgot about this... anyway please review. Thank you!**

* * *

"Watch her tonight for me, would you?" Reid's shaking voice asked as he glanced up looking at all of his buddies. Tyler nodded first, then Pogue gave a quick nod, while Caleb glared at him. "What the hell did she mean, _'You're the owl?'_" Caleb growled.

Reid sighed as he glanced down at Ember's lifeless body, she was on life support at the moment, the ugly mask with the tube that went down her throat covered most of her face, he clenched his fist as he thought of the bastard who did this to her. Julian was here in the same hospital for alcohol poisoning. Reid wanted to pay him a visit, but he realized he'd have to wait once he was out of the hospital.

"Reid." Caleb snapped drawing his attention back to him. Reid sent him a glare, "I was watching her, trying to make sure she was okay, alright? You'd do the same thing, if it were Sarah!" Reid cried out as he sent a darker glare in Caleb's direction.

"Was it really to see how Ember was doing or was it a release for you?" Caleb asked.

Reid groaned as he glanced away not answering him. "Well?…" Caleb asked, Reid noted how Pogue and Tyler pretended not to be interested when he could tell they were. "Fine! It was both!" Reid yelled, the his voice softened as his eyes gazed downwards at Ember, "but it was mostly to check up on her." His hand slid into hers lightly, he desperately wanted Ember's hand to grip his, or even just flinch, but he knew it was a small possibility that she would move for a long, long while.

Suddenly a doctor walked in, "Are you the ones who brought in the little girl with a gunshot wound?" He asked, the boys nodded noting that his gloves were slightly bloody, "Is Casey okay?" Tyler asked him. The doctor took a look around the room, "we- uh. We called the house that the two sister's live in hoping to reach their mother, but there was no answer for that number, or the cell phone number provided by the man's parents, it seems I have no choice but to disclose some information to you four." The doctor sighed out tiredly.

"The bullet was lodged in the girls stomach, and we got it out fine, only we noticed something that was very odd, it was a deformity on her stomach, it turns out it was an ulcer of some sorts."

"An ulcer? But she's only eight, why would she have an ulcer?" Caleb asked, the other three guys waited curiously for the doctor to answer, "Well, that's what we were wondering, and the only thing that we could come up with would be stress aggravated the H. Pylori infection she had developed… do any of you know what her everyday life would be like?" The doctor asked.

All of the boys shook their heads. Suddenly the doctor's pager went off and he glanced down at it quickly, "That's Casey…" He trailed off and racing out of the room.

Tyler took a half a step towards the door, "You and Pogue, go see what's going on with her." Reid said nodding to Ty. Him and Pogue took off quickly eager to get out of the room that held so much tension, "Reid, your ascending tomorrow night." Caleb told him. "Yeah, I know that, thanks…" Reid snapped, his hand still holding Ember's, "that's why I need to make sure at least one of you is with her at all times, that asshole's in the hospital, and he did this to her, there's nothing stopping him from removing the life support."

Caleb sighed as he glanced away, "I don't think she should be on life support, they only put her on it, because she doesn't have a DNR." (do not resuscitate)

"I don't really give a damn what you think, I know she can pull out of this, I'm positive, she's still got a heartbeat, she's still fighting." Reid said his gaze falling on Ember's face.

Caleb glanced away as he started out the door, "I'm going to check in with Pogue and Tyler, and I'll be back okay?" Reid didn't respond as he pulled a chair up closer to Ember's side and sat down. "Please, I'll do whatever it takes, please, Ember just come back to me. I need you, I- I think I'm in love with you." Reid began talking to her, his eyes slowly filling.  
"There's nothing that'll take you away from me, I'm sure of it. You're still fighting, you're in there. I know it. Please come back." He felt tears slowly fall from his eyes. He sniffed and used his sleeve not caring anymore. "I will do anything, whatever it takes to bring you back." He told her, "I love you." As he said the last part, he brought his head down so that he was face down on her bed, next to her hand.

"Who are you?" A female voice asked. Reid snapped upright, still not removing his hand from Ember's, he came face to face with an older woman, her blonde hair showing roots of brown, the woman looked beaten down, her face seemed to sag, however her body seemed to look good for her age. Reid's eyes moved up and down, trying to size this woman up.

"Are you her mother?" Reid asked. The woman nodded stepping into the room, her eyes looking at her daughter; there wasn't a trace of a tear in her eyes. "You've got a lot of nerve showing up here." Reid told her his voice cold.

"Ex- excuse me?" She asked her voice seeming to be outraged.

"You don't give a damn about your daughter, otherwise you would've snatched her away from her psycho of a boyfriend, the moment you found out he was beating her, and you wouldn't have taken the money."

The woman looked taken aback, "and who do you think you are?" She asked him as she came up on the other side of Ember's bed. "I'm the man whose in love with your daughter, I was helping her find her way out, but she was too god damned scared to even attempt." The woman laughed, "Scared? Scared of what? It's not like anything would've happened to her if she left, she was able to leave Julian, she choose not too."

Reid scoffed at her shaking his head, "No. She was too worried about what would happen to her sister if she left." Reid told her. The woman stopped giving him a condescending look and her face relaxed into one of shock, "she really did care about us?" She asked, he gaze turning to her eldest daughter her hand sliding to grip her daughter's hand.

Reid shook his head saying, "No, she cared about Casey. She gave up on you, you were just an empty shell, and it's not her responsibility to take care of you. You're her mother." Reid told her. The woman stared at Reid her face had shock written all over it, "How- How da-." She stuttered, that's when another figure came to the door, it was an unstable figure. Reid looked over at the door, and felt his whole body tense up, the guy took a step in. "Get out." Reid growled as he let go of Ember's hand and stood up, challenging Julian. Julian's eyes held tons of emotion's as he looked down at Ember. "Oh god." He muttered. Reid however stood between him and Ember so he couldn't see her anymore. "You have no right to be in here. You put her in here; you caused her to be put on life support. Get out." Reid said to him, "Don't make me ask you again." He finished.

Julian looked at him, his eyes holding anger, lots of it, "Get out of my way." He told him, he still looked unstable, but he was more sober than earlier. "No." Reid said as he felt Julian shove at him.

"It's your fault she's like this; it was also you, that shot Casey." Reid replied.

That got a response from the older woman, she yelled at Julian, "Casey! You shot Casey!" The woman looked to Reid, as Julian tried to say something, but he cut himself off, and closed his mouth knowing that no excuse would work. "Please, please…" The woman began, "Where's Casey?" Reid scoffed shaking his head as he sat down turning his attention to Ember, "Go talk to the people at the desk." The woman started to leave, but Reid added, "You know, you don't care about Ember at all."

The woman ignored him and took off out the door, ignoring Julian entirely. Julian walked further into the room, he reached out to touch Ember, but Reid glared at him jumping up, and he was between him and her, in an instant. "Don't touch her." He growled, "You're never gonna touch her again, that I promise, you've done enough. Now. Get. Out." As he said it he gave Julian a hard shove, sending him out the door on his unsteady legs, Julian had to grab onto the doorway to prevent from falling. A guy walked up behind Julian, and Reid identified him as his father. "Well, well, I figured you'd be here." Vincent Garwin said as he looked at a grungy, sickly looking Julian. Julian ignored him as he cast a wistful look at Ember, but he walked off without a word.

"Reid…" His dad breathed out as he watched his son shuffle back to Ember's side, and he took her hand in his again. "I can't leave her side." Vincent closed the door, as he looked at his son, "You'll have to tomorrow night." He pointed out. Reid shrugged. "I'll leave and then come back… One of the guys can be here with her."

"Whose gonna be with you?" His dad asked. Reid turned and looked at his father, he didn't answer him though. "I- I didn't think-." Reid began as he blinked at his father in surprise.

"It's alright; I'll be there with you. I took the day off of work so we could celebrate your birthday, but it seems you won't be celebrating anything, huh?" His father asked.

Reid shook his head slowly, turning to face Ember, his eyes locked on her closed ones. "I- I don't know what to do… I can help her, I think. I just don't want to make anything worse for her." Reid uttered. He felt his father come up beside him, "It's alright. She's a strong girl. She'll pull through." His dad slid a hand to Reid's shoulder gripping it tightly. Reid's gaze was locked on Ember, when he heard the sound of the doorknob being turned, and the door was pushed open to reveal, two other adults. That Reid's never seen before, but his dad seemed to have recognized them. He released his son's shoulder and faced off with them. "Mr. and Mrs. Rowe. What're you doing here?"

"Visiting our son's girlfriend." Mrs. Rowe said condescendingly as she stepped in closer to Ember. Reid tensed realizing these were Julian's parents. "What're you doing here, Vincent?" Mr. Rowe asked eyeing Reid's dad skeptically.

"I'm here with my son." Vince said as he gestured to Reid. Mr. And Mrs. Rowe then looked down to see Reid's hand holding Ember's. "You're the cause of all the trouble." Mrs. Rowe said glaring at Reid.

Mr. Rowe cleared his throat loudly as he sent his wife a glare; she quieted down and looked back down at Ember. "Well, Vincent, Reid. I hope you're here to say your goodbyes, because now that Ember's mother is here. She's calling the shots about Ember and as of now, and she's prepared to pull the plug as it were." Mr. Rowe stated as his eyes shifted from Vincent to Reid, where they remained.

Reid's face clouded with anger as he glared back at the older man, "What?" He asked.

"Ember's mother is going to take her off life support." Mr. Rowe repeated slowly for Reid.

"What? No! You can't do that!" Reid yelled jumping up.

"Oh, it's perfectly legal. Madeline is Ember's biological mother; she can do what she wants."

"And, I'm sure she came to that decision on her own, did she?" Reid asked glaring at Mr. Rowe darkly.

Mr. Rowe however didn't back down as he replied with, "Oh certainly."

"Richard." Vincent cut in as he glared at his former boss. Julian snuck in behind his father and he looked down at Ember's lifeless body his face had guilt and sorrow written all over it. Reid noticed that he was dressed and ready to leave the hospital. "You!" Reid yelled. "This is your fault! She's gonna die and it's all because of you, asshole!"

Julian glared up at Reid, "Shut up. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really? So it wasn't you who strangled her until she passed out? And it wasn't you who shot Casey in the stomach? Oh no, I must've imagined it all, just like the fact that your parents are paying Ember's scumbag mother to pull life support from Ember!" Reid yelled as he shoved by Julian's father and tried to get in Julian's face, but Richard was standing between the two boys.

"What?" Julian asked. He glanced to his dad quickl, "You're pulling the life support? What're you stupid? She can come back from this; you haven't even given her a chance she got here yesterday!"

"Son, it's for the best." Richard replied shortly as his glare went up to Reid, "She's not going to come back, her brain was cut off from oxygen for too long."

"The hell it was. Her heart is beating! There's still some brain activity!" Julian yelled.

"Julian, sweetheart, it'll be easier this way." His mother started.

"Yeah, easier to charge him for murder." Reid said darkly then Julian's dad joined in talking, Reid cut him off and began yelling, and then Richard yelled to him, causing Vincent to get involved. It was all in a blurb a voices, some were in slow motion, and some were really quiet, but Ember could feel the intensity of the atmosphere, her heart began to frantically beat as a result from the sudden fright she felt from the loud, angry voices. Her mind was dimly aware that her body began to slowly work on its own; however she was choking on something. Something was stuck in her throat. She spluttered and coughed desperately trying to breath. Everyone in the room turned in shock to face the _dead_ girl.

"Help! We need some help in here!" A voice yelled. Ember's heart began to beat even faster at the sound of that voice; she wanted to shrink as far away as possible from it. Ember heard someone rush out of the room, only to quickly hear more people enter. "Calm down, miss. We're here to help you." A voice told her softly. Ember felt her eyes burn with tears, she was terrified now. "You're going to have to calm down so we can get the tube out of your throat, miss." A feminine voice stated. Then she heard the most amazing voice at her ear, she relaxed once she heard, "Em, you have to calm down, otherwise you're gonna get stuck with a pretty ugly tube down your throat." She relaxed slowly. The people quickly worked the tube mechanism out of her throat, and she was able to breathe freely. "Reid…?" Ember asked softly, her voice husky as she looked into his eyes, her body seemed to relax naturally around him, and then she looked around and the calm shattered.


	9. Next Go Round

**Chapter 9: Next Go Round**

* * *

Ember let out a bloodcurdling scream as she pressed herself back against the head of the bed, her eyes on Julian. Instinctively Julian took a step towards her, only to have her redouble her screaming, and she cowered backwards.

"No! Get away! Please!" Ember yelled as her hands gripped onto Reid tightly. Her eyes filled as she felt a cold fear through out her entire body. She pulled Reid towards her. Not expecting her to pull him, Reid gripped the sides of the bed to prevent him from falling on Ember. He tried to calm her down by talking to her, but she wasn't listening to him, her gaze was focused on the mind numbing fear in the room right across from her. Reid considered using to make her calm, but he knew how pissed his dad would be so he opted for the second best thing. "Julian! Get Out!"

Julian didn't answer anything back, he just cast Ember the deepest look of regret and sorrow, and backed out of the room. Ember relaxed her hold a fraction as she stopped screaming. Her chest was rapidly rising and falling, her eyes now focused on the other threat in the room, Julian's parent's. "Get out. All of you. Now."

"Reid-." His dad began, but Reid cut him off his focus on the terrified girl in his arms. "Out." Reid said as he glared at the remaining people. They all silently filed out of the room, leaving Reid and Ember alone together. Luckily Reid's dad got the hint to close the door behind him. Ember's eyes shifted around the room nervously as she glanced away from Reid, "It's okay. You're okay now. I promise." Reid told her as his hands slid through her hair gently, he leaned forwards and kissed her forehead. She let out a little noise that Reid couldn't place. He started to pull away, but Ember's grip on him tightened as she made it clear that he was to get on the bed with her.

He sighed, but laid down next to her. "I'm so happy you're awake." Reid told her softly as his arms went around Ember pulling her into him. Ember looked up at him, "What happened?" She asked tiredly.

Reid shook his head indicating he didn't want to tell her, but she continued to press the subject, "Reid. Please?"

He sighed, "What d'you remember?"

"I was at Julian's house, we were fighting again, and he beat me… Then he pulled me from the couch to the floor, on all that glass… I felt his hands wrap around my neck tightly. Too tightly." She said her eyes filling slightly.

"Shhh… it's okay now. Do you remember why you went to Julian's?" He asked her softly.

Ember's body stiffened in response, she gasped, "Casey! Where's Casey?" She started to sit up quickly, but Reid held her down. "Reid. Let me go! I have to find her, she's probably worried sick." Reid refused to let her go. "I- I've got to tell you something, first." Reid told her.

"What?" She snapped, suddenly the door burst open, "Reid. It's Casey, she didn't make it." It was Caleb's voice, then a silence. Ember shot up from the bed, " What?" She yelped.

"What do you mean she _'didn't make it'_?"

Caleb looked from Ember to Reid silently his eyes seeming to hold shock, but mostly sorrow and pity.

"Get out." Reid told him frustrated.

"But-."

"Get the fuck out!" Reid yelled.

He turned to face Ember, her eyes were filled with tears again, "what did he mean? 'Didn't make it'? Reid, please, please tell me she didn't-." Ember's voice got higher with every word, until at the end her voice cracked.

"Please. Please…" She began crying knowing exactly what he meant. Reid pulled her against him so she was pressed against his shoulder. "No! No! Please, no." Reid could hear her emotions, he felt her tremble against him from the force of them. "I'm sorry…" He told her, his hand running up and down her back comfortingly. "No!" She yelled again, only this time was a lot louder. Reid could practically hear the pain she felt in the scream.

Ember's body was slowly shutting down on the inside. _She's- Casey's- No. No. No. No. No. No. _Her arms wrapped around Reid tighter, "Ember…?" Reid asked her softly as his hands slid into her hair. "Ember, please. You can't shut down on me. I won't let you." Reid whispered into her ear.

Ember didn't answer him as her gaze stayed focused at a spot in the wall. Her eyes seemed glazed over, like she wasn't really there, She was somewhere else, where her life wasn't so screwed to hell. "Ember, please…" Reid tried again. At her lack of a response, Reid gripped her chin forcing her to face him, "Ember… Don't give up on me. Okay?" She barely nodded, dimly aware of what he'd asked her.

**_Reid's Birthday  
_  
**"I won't be gone long, I promise." Reid told Ember as he leaned towards her, closing the gap between them, as he gently kissed her forehead, She nodded slightly still not talking. C'mon Em, I know you can get through this, why aren't you? Reid thought frustrated. "I'm gonna be leaving in like 5 minutes," Reid started as he looked back at her from the doorway. "I'm just waiting for Ty to get in here, and look out for you. Okay?"

Ember didn't answer him, she just stared, her eyes seemed vacant as they stared at the wall across from her.

"Em… please. Say something." Reid begged as he walked to the side of her bed. His eyes searched her face hoping for a sign of anything. "Hey. You ready?" A voice asked from the doorway. Reid turned and saw Tyler standing there leaning against the doorframe. Reid nodded as he leaned in and kissed Ember's head before turning to leave.

"Make sure you stay with here the entire time, until I get back. Julian can be here whenever he wants." Reid muttered to Tyler. Tyler nodded in response as Reid turned to glance back in Ember's direction. Ember wasn't looking in his direction, she'd laid back down and stared at the wall her body was facing. Reid let out a tired sigh as he left.

His dad was waiting in the car for him, once he emerged from the hospital doors. "You ready?" Was the first thing his dad asked when Reid got in the passenger seat.

"Let's just go… I want to get this over with as soon as possible." Reid replied as he glanced anxiously back in the direction of the hospital.

"She'll be okay…"

"You don't know that, dad. This could be her braking point…"

Vincent shook his head as he turned the steering wheel to the left, bringing them to a dirt road. "I don't think so… If she made it through all of that with Julian, not to mention the dysfunction of her own family. I think she can get through this."

"Casey was her reason for staying Dad. Without her, I don't know what Ember's gonna do."

Vincent glanced in his son's direction quickly, "I think she's gonna be fine. It might take a while, but she will come around. She just needs some help. That's what you're there for."

Reid looked to his dad taking in what he said, he nodded in agreement saying, "Yeah, I guess so…" There was a silence as the car continued driving past the old Danvers's residence.

"I want you to know what's going to happen tonight…"

"I know. I've talked to both Caleb, and Pogue. I was there when it happened to Pogue."

"Yes, but you don't know what it's like until you actually ascend yourself." His dad continued as the drove past the old Parry place.

"I get it. It's gonna hurt like hell." Reid replied annoyed at how slow his father was driving.

"Reid… You-." His father cut himself off with a sigh, "I guess you'll just find out when we get there, huh?" Reid remained silent. As he saw the silhouette of the old barn house getting closer and closer, "Well, this isn't creepy…" Reid muttered as he looked out the front window.

Vincent chuckled lowly. "Yeah, I think I thought the same thing when my dad took me out here." Reid looked to his father as he suddenly felt a nervousness in his stomach.

"You ready?"

Reid sighed as a response as he got out of the car. His father followed him into what was left of the old barn.

Tyler sat backin his chair as he glanced up from the magazine he was looking at. Ember was facing in his general direction, but she was zoning out on a wall, "He loves you, you know." Tyler pointed out. Ember's eyes flickered to him in some surprise, but she didn't respond in any other way. Tyler inwardly shrugged as he watched her, "He doesn't really show concern for anyone unless he truly cares… and you're killing him."

Ember's eyes narrowed as she quickly rolled over to face the other wall. "What? Don't want to talk about it?"

He heard Ember sigh as she brought her knees closer to her making herself seem smaller. Tyler got up as he walked over to the other side so she could see him. He moved closer to the bed, and crouched down to eye level with Ember.

"I know, it's hard on you to lose Casey, but you can't just give up. Reid needs you." Ember looked at him, her gaze held some life for the first time since the other morning. Tyler watched her for any other indication of her responding, but he was interrupted when a nurse came in. Tyler stood as the nurse moved to the other side of Ember's bed. She placed a huge vase of quite a variety of flowers on the bed side table. "This just arrived for you, Ms. Hayward. It's so beautiful, maybe they'll liven up the room a bit, you think?" The nurse finished as she surveyed the room with her eyes. She glanced in Tyler's direction flashing him a smile before walking out. Ember hadn't moved an inch from when the nurse walked in to now. Tyler sighed as he walked to the other side of the room, he noticed a card hidden in the flowers.

_I am so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen to you, or Casey. I wish I could take it all back. I have a problem. I know that now, and I'm going to get help about it. I just hope that we will be able to talk through things and maybe we can go back to the way were before._

_With love, _  
_Julian_

Tyler couldn't believe the audacity this guy had. He crushed the note in his hand as it instinctively clenched, he shouldn't even be allowed to think Casey's name let alone write it in his apology note in a sick attempt to let Ember know she's not free of him.

Looking to Ember's small form laying on the hospital bed, his mind racing with thoughts of telling her what she probably already knew. Or telling Reid whenever he gets back. The note in his hand held a lot of weight in the future of these three people. He uncrumpled it and knew he had to wait until Reid got back to do anything about it. He quickly slid it into his pocket and took the seat he had been sitting in, quickly picking up the magazine and continuing where he'd left off.

Reid and his father had been sharing awkward small talk up until this moment. "You might want to get in the middle of the room." His father suggested.

"Why?" Reid asked as he moved to the specific spot.

"Wouldn't want you hitting any of the walls." His dad answered, "They still have old farming tools on them. Wouldn't want you to have to join Ember in hospital… Although you could probably share a room with her." His dad finished.

Reid smirked in response. His mind thinking about Ember, as a realization hit him, he's never gotten very far with her in **that** sense. He was shocked, though there really wasn't much time to think about stuff like that with her life crisis's an all that, but he never even thought about that around her.

Reid's father had been babbling about something or other, but what interrupted Reid from his thoughts was a clap of thunder and the sudden torrential rain that accompanied it. "It's time, Reid!" His dad called over the thunder. Reid glanced down to his watch, 9:54. Lightening joined the in soon after Reid looked up just in time to see lightening aiming right at him. His mind went blank as he yelled out in pain.

His dad was yelling something or other Reid realized, but he had no idea what he was saying. The only thing on his mind was the pain that Reid felt through out his entire body. His head suddenly felt as thought it were going to split in two. The feeling moved down through his entire body until he actually wished that his body would split in two just to end the pain. Then he felt as though a wall came down and whatever was beyond that wall spread throughout his entire body. It was as if another part of him, one that had been blocked completely was let loose and he was finally able to reach it.

Finally he hit the ground his knees buckling as he wasn't able to hold his own weight. His body shivered from the sudden coldness of his surroundings.

"Reid…?" He heard his dad say. Reid didn't answer, he didn't know if he could. He just knelt there for a minute or two, until he got the strength to try and stand up.

"Reid?" Reid met his father's concerned gaze with a cool, and almost detached expression. Reid tapped into his power and he made a farming instrument fly off the wall and to the other one across from it. It fell to the ground as silence screamed through out the barn.

"Reid," His dad began sternly, "You can't-."

"I know. I know… I just felt like testing it out, alright?" Reid cut him off holding his hands up as he released his power and felt it coil back to wherever place it hides when it's not being used. "We have to head back now." Reid said suddenly his mind going to Ember.

"Alright, Let's go then." Vincent agreed.

Once Reid raced through the rain in to the car he noticed his cell phone screen was blinking with the words, one new message across the screen. Reid's stomach tightened into a knot as his mind jumped to the worse scenario possible back at the hospital. It was from Tyler. _You need to get here. NOW._

Vincent's car screeched into the parking lot, Reid didn't even give it the time to come to a stop as he hopped out and raced into the hospital, flying by the registration desk and went right for Ember's room. Once he made it to the door he pushed it open quickly to see the bed empty and Tyler slunk low, sitting in the visitor's chair, he was holding a ice pack to his forehead.

"Dude, what-?" Reid began as he glanced around the room.

"Reid, I'm so sorry." Tyler began as he removed the ice pack to reveal a purplish lump. Reid winced for him, "I'm guessing it wasn't Ember who gave you that…" Reid trailed off.

Tyler shook his head. "It was Julian. Dude, he had Ember's mother with him. The hospital had to release Ember with them. I couldn't do anything, and even when I tried to-."

Reid nodded as he stared off, his eyes on Ember's bed, "I can see what happened when you tried to…" Suddenly Reid turned and left the room. Tyler called after him, but Reid ignored him. Reid ran into his father in the hall and stopped him. "I need the keys to the car."

"What-? Why?" His dad asked.

"Please, dad." Reid asked as he held out his hand.

"What's the matt-?"

"Tyler can fill you in, but please, dad. I need the car." Vincent opened his mouth to protest, but he stopped himself as he gave Reid the keys and hurried off to Ember's room to talk to Tyler. Reid quickly walked out of the hospital, and towards his Dad's car. Slamming the key into the ignition Reid sped out of the hospital parking lot. Reid's mind was frantic with possibilities as to where they'd take her. _Please, god. Let her be okay._


	10. Love is a Battlefield

**Chapter 10: Love is a Battlefield**

* * *

This can't be thought dazedly as she glanced out of the car window. First there was that freakishly unexpected storm. Then Julian and my mother appear in my hospital room saying that I'm leaving with them. Ember had flashes of what happened course through her mind. "Ember?" Julian asked her as he slid a hand to her knee. She flinched away in fear as she pressed herself against the passenger door, she let out a whimper as she pulled her knees to her chest in an attempt to guard every part of herself from him.

"Ember… Please? I'm not going to hurt you. I'll never do that again. I swear." Julian said as the car came to a sudden stop. Ember glanced around trying to gauge where they were from the surroundings.

"Alright. Out." Julian turned around and stared at Madeline.

"We had an agreement."

Julian sighed as he turned to face front as he slid his hand in his pocket, removing his hand Ember saw it was a wad of cash about 2 inches thick, "Here… Now take it and leave." Julian told Madeline.

Madeline eyed the money looking between it and her daughter's scared expression. "I'm sorry, honey. I- I just can't deal with this right now." Madeline said as she snatched the money and exited the car. Ember took another look around not recognizing the house they were parked in front of.

"Your mom still has work." Was all Julian said to her.

"Ember, please. Listen to me…" Ember looked to him, not moving from her spot in the passenger seat. Her fear was palpable not even an idiot with half a brain would be able to see it. Julian sighed as he watched her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry… Really. I didn't mean for any of it to happen. I- I was drunk and upset, and I didn't know what I was doing. I'm getting help, I am going to be getting court ordered therapy twice a week."

Ember didn't say a word, she hasn't spoken since she was with Reid yesterday. "Ember, please… say something." Julian said as he moved in closer to her. She pressed herself against the door her heart rate picking up.

"Ember…" Julian muttered as his hand suddenly brushed her hair behind her ear gently so he could see her face. He sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "I just wish things could go back to the way they were. Before all this began. We were fine in high school, everything was so much easier then…" He trailed off. "There weren't any pressures, not like there are now. I didn't have to live up to any unrealistic expectations. It was just fun…" Ember glanced at him, her heart rate slowing to it's normal pace. She had to get out of this car, her mind was screaming at her for not doing so by now.

"Ember, will you please say something?" She gulped as she recognized the tone of his voice, he was becoming irritated. Ember's mind was instantly alert, she couldn't handle anything more from Julian. He'd already nearly killed her, he killed Casey and was now asking for forgiveness. Ember turned away from him in disgust, How could one person be so cruel? She asked herself.

"Ember…?" He asked, but she didn't respond. Suddenly she felt a strong hand grip her shoulder and she was forced to turn and look Julian in the eyes. She tried to pull out of his grasp, but he wouldn't allow it. She screamed suddenly surprising him. He let her go, and she turned frantically trying to open the door, but she heard the 'click' of the locks. Julian had pressed the lock button, making it impossible for Ember to escape him. She frantically pressed the lock button on her side but it wouldn't work. "Ember… Just relax. I'm not trying to hurt-." Julian had been moving closer and closer to her, and something in Ember reacted for once. She slapped him, she slapped him hard enough to make his head turn. She gasped surprised by her own action her hands covering her face. When Julian turned and stared at her she flinched, eyes already watering.

Ember stayed quiet not wanting to say anything to him. Ember looked at Julian, and saw the beautiful man that she fell for back in her sophomore year when she was fifteen, but she also saw the monster he turned into. She felt the tears slid down her face, she was in love with a beautiful monster… he had turned her life upside down, had kicked her when she was down. He's the cause of her little sister's death, but deep inside her she knew that some weird, sick and twisted part of her still loved him. She silently cried hiding her face in her hands.

"Em- Ember…?" Julian uttered as she felt his hand graze down her arm softly, "No!" She cried out jerking her shoulder further away from him. "Please. Don't."

He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, "At least you're talking…" She heard him whisper. "Ember… Please, I'm so sorry… I- I love you." He said. Ember didn't respond to him in anyway. She was too focused on thinking up a way to get out of the car.

"God Damnit Ember! I said, I love you!" Julian yelled suddenly causing Ember to jump and look in his direction surprised.

"Well…?" Julian asked. "You were talking just a few seconds ago… No need to stop now."

Ember didn't know what to say. Did she love him? Yes. Did she hate him? Yes. She couldn't tell him she loved him and mean it if she hated him just as much, if not more. "You don't love me, do you?" Julian asked her calmly.

Ember gulped looking at him. Her eyes watered even more at that… She did, that was the problem. She did love him, and she hated it, "No…" She croaked out her voice husky from lack of use. "I do… that's the problem." She added not looking at him.

"How is that a problem?" He asked her.

"You killed my sister. You beat me continually for the past year and a half, you'd fake an apology only to turn around and beat me later that night, Julian. That's how it's a fucking problem." Ember replied her anger finally revealing itself towards him.

"Watch your language!" Julian replied.

Ember realized that she didn't care anymore. If he was going to kill her he would've done so, long before now. He would've done it while she was in the hospital. "No! I won't! You want to know why? Because you don't own me!" She yelled back.

"I don't? I don't?" Julian began his voice louder than Ember's. "I practically do! You owe everything you have to me! If it weren't for me, Your life would have been so much worse! You wouldn't have continued to go to Spenser that's for damn sure!"

"I wouldn't have had to deal with daily beatings! Wouldn't have had to deal with someone forcing themselves on me!" She yelled, her body was shaking from the emotions she was feeling. All of her pent up feelings were finally being let out.

"Don't fucking yell at me!" Julian yelled as he hit the steering wheel. "I don't need to deal with you…"

"Me? You don't need to deal with me? You're the one who took me from the goddamn hospital! You're the one who brought me here, so you could tell me what? That you're sorry? Well screw you, and your apology. " Ember said as she tried to roll down the window, but it was locked. "Let me out of this god damn car." She said to Julian with a glare.

"No." He began, "You're not leaving me."

"Oh yes, I am. I'm leaving you Julian, and you can't do a goddamn thing about it."

"The fuck I can't!" He yelled as he leaned towards her, Ember shoved him away and slapped him as hard as she could. That's when she noticed Julian's stupid demo camera, it was a professional one. She snatched it up from the floor in the back, Julian saw her last minute. "Ember! Ember, No!" She smashed the camera through the window. She had to wrestle Julian off of her so she could lean out and open her door from the outside, as soon as the door was opened she started out, only to feel Julian grab onto the sleeve of her sweater. She quickly slid it off so he was left holding it. Quickly reacting he got out of the car, "Ember! Where're you going? There's no where else for you to go!" He called to her. Ember shivered in rain. It was colder then she anticipated.

"Screw you!" She yelled back. Suddenly she heard his car start, but she kept walking, ignoring him.

"Ember, just get back in the car. Please? I'll take you home."

"I don't have a fucking home." She spat bitterly.

"Where else would you go-?" Julian began only to stop himself, suddenly the engine roared and he sped in front of her only to quickly turn and block her from getting past his car. He quickly got out and made his way towards her, "To him? You'd go back to him?" He yelled moving closer and closer to her.

"Yes!" Ember yelled back.

"No, I won't let you. You can't do this."

"Watch me." She replied as she tried to walk by him. He grabbed her arm and yanked her to him.

"You can't tear us apart. I won't let you." He said.

"Julian! Let go!" She yelled as she wrestled against him.

"No! You can't give up on us! I haven't!" As he yelled this his grip only tightened. Ember tugged as hard as she could, but her arms weren't able to get out of his grip. It started to hurt slightly, but the cold from the rain was making her bare arms numb.

"I don't care! I have! Julian, we can't be together!" She yelled.

"We love each other!" He answered.

"That doesn't matter! We're no good for each other! Just let me go!" Ember stared at him as a moment passed. She was expecting him to let go, his grip had relaxed slightly, but suddenly his grip on her tightened, and he picked her up throwing her over his shoulder he started for the car. It would've worked, even with Ember screaming and fighting, until another car screeched to a halt on their other side.

"Put her down!" Reid's voice was carried through the air towards the fighting couple. His heart was racing and adrenaline was flowing through his body, preparing for a fight.

"I don't think so. Sorry!" Julian replied as he continued walking.

"No! Put me down! Let me go!" Ember yelled as she fought him as hard as she could. Finally her knee met his stomach and he dropped her.

"Bitch!" He yelled as he smacked her. Reid yanked her away from Julian, and pulled her against him.

"We're not finished!" Julian called over the thunder.

"Yes! We are!" Ember called to him. Reid was surprised that she was able to yell at him, She's finally standing up for herself. He thought with a smirk.

"No, Ember! Please, Don't do this!" Julian called.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled, "You have to let me go!"

"But, we love each other! That'll never change!" Julian said as he moved closer to her. Reid tensed in response to his sudden closeness. "No!" Ember began. "It will! It's already changed!" She responded.

Julian suddenly grabbed her arm, but Reid shoved him, and pulled Ember behind him. "Leave her alone!" Reid yelled.

"You! You're the reason she doesn't love me! Because you came along!"

"Sorry buddy! I'd love to take credit for sweeping her away, but that was all you! You beat her! You controlled her! You ruined her! I'm just the one that gave her a way out!" Suddenly Julian tackled Reid to the wet ground. The guys were rolling around in the grass, "Guys! Stop!" Ember yelled. However neither of the guys paid any attention to her. Julian nailed Reid in the face causing his lip to bleed, but Reid got him in the stomach. Julian was doubled over and Reid nailed him in the face with his knee. Julian fell backwards his nose dripping blood. Ember felt helpless, she hated that feeling now. She was determined to never feel that again, so she grabbed Reid's shoulder, and pulled him towards her. Julian was still on the ground, he wasn't moving.

"Oh, god." Ember muttered. Reid was close enough to hear her He looked down at her, then went back to watching Julian. Reid was breathing harder from the fighting. "He's not…" Ember began.

"I- I don't know." Reid replied. They were standing there on an empty street in the thunder and lightening storm starring down at a motionless Julian.


	11. Your Love

**Chapter 11: Your Love**

* * *

"We have to, Reid. I'm sorry, but we have to." Ember said as she looked up at him. Reid gnawed on his lower lip, They didn't have to go to the hospital. Reid knew that, but he didn't know if he should use on Julian in front of Ember. He felt her leave his side as she dropped to her knees and leaned over Julian checking to see if he was breathing.

"He's breathing…" He heard her yell. Do it! You have to! His mind told him. "Ember…" Reid started. She turned and looked to him. Reid's eyes scanned over Ember's figure. Her wet hair was sticking to her face. She was wearing different clothes, Julian must've brought them with him. God knows her mother wouldn't have. Reid's eyes moved down her body, her clothes weren't something to be worn in a storm, the short sleeve shirt was clinging to her, her jeans looked heavy considering they were soaked.

"Reid! Really! We have to take him to the hospital!" She yelled. He shook his head. As he moved to her side, "He's breathing. But barely." She added as she glanced to Julian from Reid. "No, Em…" He trailed off. "We don't have to…"

"What?" She asked confused, "What the hell are you talking ab-?"

"D'you remember when you asked me about the owl?" He asked her slowly. She didn't get it at first but Reid knew the light went on once her expression slowly changed into one of comprehension. "Reid…" She started softly, "You're serious… That's how-"

"Yes, That's how I knew…" Reid said as he glanced to Julian quickly.

"Are you going to help him?" Ember asked her eyes solely focused on Reid.

"Do you want me to?" Reid asked her. Ember just stared at him, Do I want Julian to be saved? Yes. Is he going to keep coming after me? He'll never stop. Is that a life I want?

"Ember!" Reid called over the thunder, "Do you want me to?" After a couple seconds passed Ember nodded slowly. "You have to know that he won't stop, he'll keep trying to come for you." Reid told her.

"I know." She nodded, "But, I'm not a killer. I can't… He-." She hesitated, "We can't just leave him here to die. If we go to the hospital, then we'll have to stay with him. Just do whatever you need to do."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Reid asked again.

"Are you?" Ember asked him.

He stared at her, opening his mouth he was going to ask what she meant but Ember cut him off, "Just help him."

Reid glanced at Julian, "I want you to get my car first, I don't want to risk him grabbing you again. Wait for me there." Ember looked at Reid, then looked down at Julian. She felt her eyes well up slightly, she knew she still felt something for Julian. He was her first boyfriend, her first everything. Their relationship started out wonderful, it just turned into something monstrous. Glancing to Reid her eyes held sadness. Reid watched her as she leaned in and brushed her lips over Julian's forehead, then she got up slowly and made her way to Reid's car.

Once Reid heard the car door slam shut he got up as well, he looked down at Julian, and saw his chest was very faintly rising and falling. Reid reached inside himself and found his power coiled where it always was waiting for him to use it. He closed his eyes lightly and willed Julian to wake up. As he opened his eyes he heard a gasp, and looking down he saw Julian, eyes wide, his mouth open. Trying to take in as much air as he could. Julian sat up and looked around after noticing Reid standing over him, "Where- Where's-?"

"She's waiting for me in my car."

"What?" Julian asked as he stood, looking behind Reid he saw Ember sitting in the passenger seat, Julian took a step towards the car, but Reid gave him a shove back. "Don't." Was all he said.

Julian stared at Reid, his face shocked, "We're not gonna do this again, so you better listen, and listen good." Reid began. "You come anywhere near Ember. I will personally see to it that you get back what you've done to her 10 times worse, you understand?"

"Are you threatening me?" Julian asked taking a step closer to Reid.

"Yes, I am. I'm glad you get it, I won't have to repeat it." Reid grinned.

"What makes you think that's gonna scare me?"

"It wasn't supposed to scare you. It's supposed to warn you. Do whatever you want, but just know that I warned you." Reid stated as he took a step back. Reid's body felt drained, from the combination of the adrenaline rush from the fight, and the amount of force he had to use to wake Julian up. He was not in any shape to fight. Reid backed up leaving Julian there in the rain as he walked to his car. He and Ember quickly pulled away.

* * *

Ember opened her eyes momentarily forgetting where she was she jumped. Arms went around her waist pulling her into a rather warm body behind her. "Shhh… It's okay." Reid whispered in her ear. "You're safe."

She turned facing him, her eyes scanning his face. Looking around she remembered she was in his room. After they left Julian in the rain, they came here. Reid called his dad and told him that everything was fine, and that he was home. Then Reid texted the guys saying what he'd told his dad, what with it being 11:07 at night, none of them answered, except for Tyler who'd said something along the lines of not calling him for the next two days on account of sleep.

Ember leaned in and quickly pressed her lips to his, her arms going around his neck pulling Reid in closer to her. He groaned in response as his arm tightened around her waist. After pulling back Reid smirked, "Good morning to you too."

"Morning?" Ember asked as she looked towards the windows. Light was just barely shining through the closed curtains. Reid nodded sitting up. Ember groaned. "I'm not ready to get up yet… I wanna stay here."

"You can stay here as long as you want." Reid told her seriously. Ember paused recognizing the double meaning in his words. She didn't really have anywhere else to go, she couldn't go back to her mother, and Julian's place was definitely not an option. "Re- really?" She asked looking at him. Reid nodded with a smile, "What? Did you think I'd leave you out on the stre-?" Ember didn't let him finish as she began untangling herself from his blankets and quickly pounced on him, her body on top of his, her arms around his neck, her lips covering his. His hands slid down from her ribs to her hips where they tightened their hold slightly.

Things started to heat up slowly, and one of Embers hands slid down from Reid's neck to his stomach, her finger tips slipping under the waistband of his boxers as they trailed across his body. "Em…" He breathed out. She smirked as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. His hands slid to her lower back as they crept under the shirt he let her borrow last night. Her legs slid up around his waist. His other hand jumped to feel her bare leg, she let out a muffled giggle. "What?" Reid asked her as she pulled back. "I still can't believe that you wear cartoon characters on your boxers." She replied as she sat up so she was straddling him, she was referring to the boxers she'd borrowed as well.

"Shut up. You love the Looney Tunes just as much as I do, otherwise you would've grabbed a different pair." Reid replied as he sat up and leaned against his headboard. She chuckled, "Yeah, I guess so." She slid off of Reid at the sound of a knock at the door. "Yeah?" Reid called as he pulled Ember into him.

Reid's dad opened the door slowly, and poked his head in. "I'm surprised you two are even awake. You were up almost half the night."

"Nah. We only waited until you came home, then we headed up here." Reid replied.

"I wasn't home until at least 11:45." Vincent replied.

Reid shrugged in response, "Anyway, I only came up to let you know that I have to go meet you're mother for a bit. She wants to discuss the arrangement we've finally agreed to."

"I still think that's the stupidest idea I've ever heard of. I can make my own decisions concerning this particular subject." Reid replied as he rolled his eyes.

"I agree, but you know your mother. She always wants to make everything fair." Vincent chuckled as he closed the door. Reid sighed as he ran his hands over his face.

"You okay?" Ember asked.

"Yeah. Just my parents are getting a divorce, and my moms obsessed with trying to make arrangements for me to see her."

"Did she move away?" Ember asked. Reid noticed that her tone seemed timid.

"Uhh… Yeah, she moved to our summer house inCalifornia. Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Ember replied glancing away quickly with a shrug. Looking back up she found Reid inches from her face. "You sure your okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. Really." Ember replied as she leaned forwards and captured his lips in hers. "Really." She finished again as she pulled away. "We do have to get my stuff from my house though." Ember added.

"Your car is still at Julian's too." Reid replied as he followed Ember's example, and got up as well, "I'll go get it if you want." Reid offered as he glanced her way. Reid was expecting a nod or a 'yes, please.' But Ember shook her head slowly.

"You're not going alone." Reid told her.

"I know that. It's just I have to go get it. I want you to come though." Reid inwardly sighed in relief, "I'd be an idiot to go alone." Ember replied with a smirk.

Reid walked over to her his arms encircling her as he pulled Ember into him. "You're never gonna be alone." Reid promised her. She smiled as she nuzzled into him. "Good." Ember mumbled as she pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Pulling up to Julian's Reid noticed Ember glance around timidly. "We're just here to get your car, and whatever else you left. Alright?" Reid said as his hand found hers. She took in a breath to calm herself down. Are you ready to face Julian? Her mind asked herself.

"Ember… If you can't do this, we can leave and I'll come back withTyler." Reid told her.

Ember looked around one more time, then saw Julian walking out of his house with a smile, his eyes on her. She felt rage well up inside of her, but had to grapple with it to push it back down. Please let everyone make it out of this. She prayed in her head. Quickly pushing the door open before she had time to think about it, she got out of the car. Julian was at the front of the car.

"Ember…" Was all he said. His eyes however said something different entirely.

"Julian…" She replied back, "I'm just here to get my things."

"I figured." Julian said as his eyes shifted to Reid on the driver side. "Of course you'd be here…" Julian turned and walked back towards the house. Ember and Reid followed behind him, "Whe-where're your parents?" Ember asked.

"Talking to the lawyers." Julian replied quickly, "Can't leave the house since this morning." He finished Ember glanced to his ankle to find an ankle bracelet. "Lawyers?" Ember asked.

"For what happened with your sister…" That caused Ember to stop short in the doorway to Julian's house. "Luckily I was able to get it talked down to a year and a half of house arrest. For now anyway." She looked towards the living room to see it was already redone. The walls were fixed, and everything.

"House arrest?" Reid asked angrily. Turning Ember's attention back to Julian.

"Yes. House arrest-."

"Shut up." She snapped. "I don't want to hear your voice. I can't even look at you right now."

"Excuse me?"

"No, you heard me. You're sick Julian, really sick." Ember was shaking from her anger.

"Ember, I didn't know what I was doing. I don't even remember any of what happened. It- it wasn't me. I- I'd never-."

"Shoot Casey?" Ember started as she took a step towards Julian. "Strangle me?"

Julian opened his mouth to respond to Ember but no words came out. "No Julian, you would do it. Because you did it. You put me in a coma for 2 days and you killed Casey. The only reason I never left you."

Julian hesitated his eyes moved to Reid quickly, Reid just stood there next to Ember his eyes glaring at Julian. Ember sent him a glare, "I came here for my things, could you please grab them?" She asked shortly.

"You know where it is." Julian replied crossing his arms over his chest. "Get it yourself."

Ember glared long and hard at him, but he wouldn't budge. "Em…" Reid's voice broke the tense silence as she felt his hand at her lower back in comforting gesture. "I can-."

"You aren't leaving this general area. Ember, I trust, you I don't." Julian cut him off angrily his eyes on Reid's arm now around Ember's waist. "Actually, I was going to tell her I could come back later without her and get her things seeing as how you're too much of a dick to bring her things to her."

"You aren't getting anything for her. If Ember really wants her things that badly, she can get them herself." Julian said his eyes on Ember's face the entire time. He's gonna follow me up there, and try and get me to stay with him. Ember thought as she ran every scenario through her head.

"Fine." She snapped as she took a step away from Reid, "I'll get my things." She turned to face Reid as Julian smirked. "I should be right back down." Ember whispered to him.

"No." Reid said through gritted teeth, his hands grabbing her arms lightly, but sternly. "I don't trust him. He already tried to kill you. He'll do it again."

"I need my stuff, Reid." She explained patiently.

"We'll go out and get you new stuff. You don't need it that badly… Please, just stay down here where I can see you."

"No, I have things with personal value to them upstairs. I've got stuff from Casey, and my dad up there. I've got to get it."

"I don't have a good feeling about this…" Reid trailed off his eyes shifting to an impatient Julian standing at the foot of the stairs.

"You're right here, if anything seems even the slightest bit off. I'll yell for you, okay?" She asked her arms wrapping around his neck, and pulling him into her. Reid's expression was one of apprehension, but he knew she'd go no matter what he said, so giving in, he kissed her. His arms pulling her against him. His eyes flicked open to glance in Julian's direction, his fists were clenched as he looked at the kissing couple.


	12. Made of Glass

**Chapter 12: Made of Glass**

* * *

"I still have everything, just the way it was." Julian told her as they entered his bedroom. Her body froze for a second after they walked through the threshold. She was instantly terrified of him again, and she knew he could feel the air shift around them.

"I really am sorry about everything. Really. I never, ever meant to hurt you, or Casey." He told her. His hands sliding down her arms in a loving gesture. She gulped inwardly screaming for Reid. "I just need to get my things." She said again as she shrugged away from him and grabbed some of her stuff from his dresser. Suddenly she turned and saw him holding a picture frame. A picture of her, him, and Casey encased in the glass. Julian had his arms around Ember, while Ember was holding Casey. Ember dropped everything she'd had in her arms. The glass from junior prom bounced with a 'thud' off of his navy blue carpet, her vision became blurry. Her hands covered her face as she sobbed into them, her knees quickly gave out as well. _You're such a fucking asshole, Julian._ She thought at him. Suddenly she felt someone brush the hair from her face, however her hands still covered it from him.

"Shh…" He soothed as his arms went around Ember, and pulled her towards him. "It's okay." He told her. She sat there out of shock and sadness. Her heels started to go numb under her weight. She felt his hands run up and down her back lightly. "It's okay. I promise…" He was comforting her,_ Why is he doing this to me? Why?_ She thought frustrated as more tears spilled over. His arms tightened around her protectively almost, _or maybe it was possessively?_ She added as an after thought.

"I'm still here, Ember. I'll always be here. I love you." He said into her hair. She gulped out a sob, a deep, dark hole had formed in her chest. _Why am I letting him go, if he loves me?_ She asked herself. "I need you, Ember. I'd just die without you, baby." He finished. His left hand now stroking her hair.

She shook her head softly at first, but it became more, and more pronounced after a bit, "No." She whispered as her mind thought of Reid, and how she felt towards him. She loved Reid. Her relationship held no fear, no anger… it was completely different from the roller coaster she road with Julian. He was her first, with everything, and she'd miss him. However, she'd rather be healthy. She needed to move on, she wanted to.

"What?" He asked her his arms still around her holding her against his chest.

"I said," She began as she pulled back slightly. "No." She finished looking him in the eyes. His brown eyes widened with shock as he looked down at her blue ones.

"What d'you mean, 'no'?" He asked her his voice seemed hollow.

She stood slowly as she wiped her face with the sleeve of Reid's swimming sweatshirt, "I mean no, Julian." She replied her voice quivering as she hid her mouth with her hand which was under the –too long– sleeve.

"No to what? Me?" He scoffed, "You can't mean that Ember. You love me. I love you too." He said to her as he stood.

"That doesn't change the fact that we're unhealthy together, Julian." She told him her eyes sliding up towards his face from the floor.

"Ember… Please, don't leave me. I need you to stay." He said his eyes seemed to be pleading with her. She loved him, even after everything, a part of her loved him. What they felt _was_ unhealthy, but whatever the emotion was, it was strong and powerful. "I need you with me. I- I'm nothing without you Ember." He added as he took a step towards her.

The confidence she'd had in her on the street last night with him had vanished once she set foot in this room. "Stop." She told him softly. "Just please, stop." She finished her eyes closing as though she were getting a massive migraine.

"I can't stop. Not until you stay with me. I'll change, I swear. I can do it, if you'd just have faith in me." He said to her as his arms started to reach out, but Ember took a step back at that. "Ember…" He began.

"I can't do this…" Ember sighed out as she ran a hand over her face to feel her cheek wet from the fresh tears now spilling from her eyes. "I- I really can't do this right now." She started to walk out of the room, but Julian gripped her arm sternly and pulled her back into him. She was pressed front to front with him. "Julian. Stop." She said softly.

"No, I- I love you ember. Don't you get it? I can't just stop." He told her his eyes staring into hers.

Her eyes searched his for a sign of any truth, and she did see it. Buried. Way deep in the dark part of him she knew he loved her. That's why she continued to love him. "I don't understand it…" She whispered to him.

"What?" He asked his face seeming to take on an expression of hope.

"You really do love me. I can see it, but you make it so hard for me to love you back."

He shook his head, "I don't know. I'm working on it though. I promise, I'll do better this time, as I said I'm getting help." He told her as he moved her closer to him. His hand was at the back of her neck and burying his finger into her hair softly. She was inwardly fighting with herself. She knew he'd try, and that he did love her. However it was a cycle, she knew that. Learned it in health class in ninth grade. –A year _before _getting together with him. It would turn back into this, the beatings, then he'd apologize, and then they'd gradually get worse and worse over time.

She took in a steadying breath before speaking, "I- I can't-. I'm so sorry. I just can't do this all over again, Julian." She then pulled away grabbing the picture he'd showed her earlier.

"It'll be different!" He called as he followed her out into the loft above the living room. Reid was waiting there. He looked up in time to see him grab Ember's arm, and pull her back to him.

"Hey!" He yelled, but Julian ignored him while Ember glanced anywhere but at Julian.

"I promise Ember. Just give me one more chance. I swear, it'll be different this time. Easier." He tried convincing her, but she wasn't fooled.

"You're not easy Julian. You never were." She told him softly. He was looking at her shocked, and some what puzzled by her statement. Then she pulled away and raced down the stairs towards Reid. Her safe haven. She sniffled as she buried her face into his chest, his arms wrapped around her as he helped her make her way out of the house. Reid put Ember in the passenger seat then he heard Julian call out to him. Reid stopped turning to look at him only to see something tiny and metallic being thrown at him. He caught it.

"Come and get it when you can." Julian told him. Reid looked at what was in his hand. Ember's car keys. He nodded to Julian as he got into the driver's seat and he took off with Ember at his side.

* * *

Julian watched as Reid pulled away with the woman of his dreams in the seat beside him. _I'm so sorry._ He thought to her as he turned and went towards the big window in the living room that overlooked the ocean. Suddenly flashes hit him.

_"What're we doing here?" Casey asked him with a confused expression. She walked behind him a few paces then she should've, but Julian knew it was out of fear from how she'd seen him act towards her older sister._

_"You're just going to hang out here until your sister gets out of school, okay?" He began as he held open the front door for her. _

_"Why?" Casey asked as her bright blue eyes scanned the front hall quickly, as if she didn't know this place by heart. Her blonde hair moved with her head as she turned it from left to right. "Just because." He told her shortly as he tried to keep his short temper in check. _

_"You can go watch as much TV as you want. I have to get some work done, really quickly." He told her slowly. With that he started towards the living room, Casey following. Only Julian turned to the left as the walked in and headed up towards the loft where his office was located. He was still seething from the incident with Ember and that stupid blonde at Spenser._

_"Uhm… Julian?" He heard Casey's timid voice ask from down stairs. He sighed softly as he inwardly groaned and turned to face her._

_"Yes?" He asked faking cheerfulness for the little girl._

_"Wh- where is everyone?"_

_"What d'you mean?" He was taken slightly off guard. Most little kids at eight years old don't really notice when the hired help aren't in the house._

_"Vahe?" She asked saying his name as 'Vah-he' which was usual for her._

_"Oh… I gave them the day off. He wasn't feeling too well so I told him to stay home." He explained it with a wave of his hand. The little girl didn't look very convinced, but didn't question it and sat on the couch turning on Sponge Bob. Upon entering his office he'd sat down at his desk and stared at the computer screen for a few minutes before he opened the bottom drawer in his locked file cabinet and pulled out a liquor bottle._

* * *

_Julian finished his "work" and stumbled out and downstairs out to find Casey asleep on the couch. He chuckled softly to himself as he picked her up and moved her to his bedroom. Laying her down on his bed he took notice to the similar features she shared with Ember. Shaking his head at their likeness he turned away and exited the room leaving the door opened a few inches._

_Julian made his way towards the kitchen, finding more alcohol to drown his sorrows in about his girlfriend about to leave him._ **Why can't I just get her back? I've been with her for the past three years and some stupid fucking blonde thinks he can just move in and steal her away? What the hells the problem with him, Ember too? What the hell? Ember was his. He knew that and she knew that. That's just how it was.**_Julian thought as he poured himself a glass of scotch and swigged it down, enjoying the burning sensation that matched his emotions. There was no way he was going to lose Ember. He loved her too much. If he couldn't have her why did any one else deserve her?_

_That's when he heard it, "Casey!" His heart sped up just at the sound of her voice. As Julian walked into the living room he watched Ember moving swiftly up the stairs towards his room._** She's so beautiful.**_He thought to himself as he followed her as quietly as he could which was saying something considering how drunk he was._

_He heard Ember call for Casey, she'd made it to the top of the stairs. He was behind her walking as slowly as he could; hanging on to the rail for dear life. Ember finally made it to his door and she slowly pushed it open after hearing a slight laughing sound from Casey. She started to take a step in but Julian quickly realized something,_** She'll leave the moment she gets Casey.**_ A voice in his mind told him. He didn't want that. He didn't want Ember to leave him ever, he'd die._** You have to stop her, before she gets back to that other guy.**_ The same voice pushed him in to action, his hand clumsily grabbed at her hair as he pulled Ember away from the door._

* * *

Julian gasped as the rest came crashing back. He fell to his knees in front of the wall sized window.His eyes watered at the memory of everything. His body trembled as he let his head hit the window. He gasped in air, and he began to cry his head was in his hands supporting most of the weight of it. He couldn't believe himself. He was sick to his stomach, he'd actually sat on top of Ember and wrapped his hands around her neck until she couldn't breath. He'd fought with Reid, and that kid he remembered from the football team over the gun that he'd snagged from his father's office. The gun he fully intended to use on himself once he'd finished with Ember. He slammed his hand against the window that triggered the memory to come back.

"Oh, god." He said under his breath and into his hands. "What did I-? How could I-?" He couldn't finish his sentence as his body was over come with sobs. "I'm- I'm so, so sorry." He said to the room.

"What have I done?" He asked himself now looking down at his own two hands.


	13. If I Die Young

**Chapter 13: If I Die Young  
**

* * *

Ember and Reid drove towards her house in silence. "I can go in… if you want." Reid offered as he parked the car in her driveway, and leaned back in his seat. Ember just stared at the house through the front window. _Casey._ She thought as her eyes scanned the front lawn. She recognized the flowers that she had helped her plant for 'Earth day'. Her eyes watered as she blinked turning her head towards the front door.

"You've been through a lot today Ember." Reid said softly as his hand took hers. She faced him, he saw her eyes glistening, and then the tears slid down her face slowly. Leaning in Reid pressed his mouth to hers gently. His heart constricted at the amount of pain Ember was in. Pulling back he watched her take in a steadying breath. Then she got out of the car. He quickly followed her lead as he trailed after her to the door. She didn't bother knocking. She just shoved the door open, and walked in quickly.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Ember and Reid stopped in the living room. A man's voice was heard from the kitchen. Reid slid an arm around Ember and started to pull her with him back outside only Ember wouldn't move, she stood there, shocked.

"What the hell have _I_ been doing?" A female's voice screeched. "I've been trying to care for _our_ daughters!" It was Ember's mother. Leaving the guy to be Ember's father.

"You've done a hell of a job, Mads. One was just in the hospital on account of her abusive boyfriend, and the other one was murdered –by said abusive boyfriend!" There was a pause, "And worst of all Madeline! You knew! You knew this whole time that he was beating her, but you couldn't have been bothered enough to help her. Why? Oh, that's right. You were paid."

_Ember's father's really giving it to Ember's mom, and why not? She deserves it. _Reid thought as he felt Ember's body tremble slightly. "C'mon." Reid began. "Let's get out of here." He finished whispering to Ember. She, however didn't hear him. She pulled herself away from him and ran into the kitchen. Reid raced after her. He was behind her his eyes moved back and forth between the two adults. Madeline, Ember's mother looked weathered and old. Her roots of dark hair were showing and her eyes seemed vacant, and tired, while Ember's father looked put together, wealthy, healthy and strong. He was turned facing his daughter, Ember stared right back.

"Ember…" Her dad said softly his eyes scanning her up and down. "You've gotten so big." He added as his face was lit up with a smile.

"What're you doing here?" Ember asked him, her voice blank of any emotion.

"I- I- um. I- heard about what happened, and-." Then as if he just noticed Reid his eyes shifted from Ember to him. "You." Her dad said his voice suddenly changed to one of anger. "How dare you even show your face here. You have no right-."

"Oh, Walter, shut up. That's not even him." Madeline cut him off sharply as she turned and went into the fridge pulling out a bottle of port wine. Popping the cork she let it fall off the counter to the floor and took a long swig from the bottle.

"What? You're not her boyfriend?" Walter asked his eyes looking between Ember and him.

"Uhm… Well, I- I am. Now, but I'm her new boyfriend." Reid answered as he slid his arm around Ember again. Ember looked at her father.

"So, you came here because what? I was put in the hospital, and Casey was killed? Oh, well. I'm _so_ glad that's all it took to get your attention, Dad." Ember added the _dad _on for an additional blow. She'd said it sarcastically.

"Sweetheart. I- I didn't-. I've been trying to see you. I- I've been talking to your-. Well, I guess that explains why you've never gotten the messages." As Ember's dad finished his sentence he sent a glare to Ember's now buzzed mother.

"If you knew where we were, why didn't you come see us before?" Ember asked her arms crossing over her chest defensively.

"I only just found out after this incident. I called in some connections with the news editors, and what not. Somehow the reporter covering your story was able to give me your address. I had to prove I was your biological father, of course-."

Reid watched Walter as he babbled on. He was clearly nervous about seeing his daughter, he was still shocked, probably by Ember looking so different. He had to have left by the time Ember was at least ten give or take a year. "What do you want?" Ember cut him off coldly. Reid found Ember's disposition to be somewhat hostile, but he wasn't going to interrupt. It wasn't his position to, he felt somewhat uncomfortable being here. "I- I can leave-?" Reid began, but Ember's hand gripping his arm tightly told him she'd preferred for him to stay with her. So he braved through the awkwardness and pulled her closer to him.

"I wanted to see you. I wanted to- to offer-…" Walter stopped talking at that. His eyes focused on Ember now.

"He wants you to live with him in Miami." Madeline said bluntly. She was now holding herself up by leaning on the counter, the bottle half gone. "The reason why is beyond me. I don't understand how he'll put up with you, but… whatever. You're his problem now."

Ember's expression didn't change at the statement. It was still blank, neutral. She didn't even flinch from the insult her mother just blatantly stated. "Madeline, Don't talk-!"

"Walter, you shut up! You haven't had to deal with her growing up like I have! As soon as she hit fifteen, everything changed!"

"Gee, I wonder why?" Ember asked as she glared to her mother. Reid swallowed nervously at the sudden tension. "It would have had nothing to do with the fact that I was being thrown around, would it?" Ember asked as she stepped away from Reid and closer to her mother. Walter caught on and took a step back from the women.

"And, when I finally did get the courage to tell you, what do you say to me? Oh, right it was,_ Join the club, kid. We all have problems._ Then I find out that you were being paid to keep quiet, and no matter how bad it got the most you did for me was give me ice afterwards. You're a pathetic excuse for a mother, you don't care about anyone, but yourself." Ember finished as she moved closer towards Madeline. Walter was now by Reid, his expression mirroring Reid's.

Madeline just stared at Ember, shell shocked. She just grabbed the bottle and walked away, leaving Ember, Reid, and Walter standing there in the kitchen.

"Well, Ember? What d'you say? Wanna move to Miami?" Walter asked her after a long pause. Ember stared at him, but she moved herself in closer to Reid's side.

"I'll be here for two weeks, you can give me answer by then, okay?" Walter began. "There's no rush. I promise, I'm staying at the Clarion. You can reach me there, alright?" With that he handed Ember a card leaning he gave her a hug, then with a nod to Reid he left. Ember turned to face Reid she looked absolutely exhausted. He sighed softly as he pulled her into him. His chin rested on her head while he felt Ember's arms wrap around him tightly, as if he were her life preserver. Reid muttered something about grabbing her stuff and leaving she agreed as they pulled away and headed up to her room.

* * *

Reid sighed as he walked down the hall as quietly as possible, leaving Ember in his room to sleep off her stress. He couldn't believe her life, it was one thing after another. He was sure there'd be a trial, but he didn't know when. He felt the knots between his shoulder blades tighten at the thought of a trial. He wasn't sure how he felt about his involvement, Ember needed him, but would he be able to last this ordeal. Reaching the kitchen he opened the fridge and scanned the shelves to find whatever he could. Settling for a sandwich he pulled out the ingredients. His mind was racing with all the different outcomes for Ember, his mind settled on the most damaging one. Ember going back to Julian. Subconsciously Reid's grip on the knife tightened, and he had to put it down on the counter. He put his head in his hands and sighed letting his muscles relax for the first time in a while.

Suddenly arms wrapped around his waist pulling him back into someone. He jumped turning to face Ember, her bright blue eyes blinked up at him, she smirked at him. "Hey." She greeted as she slid under his arm and cuddled into his side. Reid smirked and slid his arm around her holding her against him.

"Hey." He responded as he tried to fix his sandwich with the other hand.

"Hungry?" Ember asked him as she moved so that she stood in front of him between him and the counter. He smirked at her catching the double meaning. "Always." He grinned at her. She felt his arms encircle her waist while her arms went around his neck pulling him towards her. He brushed his lips over hers lightly and pulled back even though she tried to prevent him from doing so. He smirked at her as he used one of his arms to push the ingredients backwards off the counter, his dad wasn't home, and his house keeper wasn't in so it didn't matter how much noise they made.

He heard Ember gasp by his ear and lost whatever thought of what he wanted to do to her. His hands were at Ember's hips, he pulled them towards his body tightly. She groaned at that, but a noise broke them apart. There was a shattering sound. Turning around Reid saw it was Julian he'd smashed into the glass cabinet that had been built into the wall, "What the he-?" Reid began angrily as he started towards Julian, however he didn't get too far. A shot rang out and Reid froze out of instinct. "Reid!" Ember yelled from behind him. He looked to see she had tears in her eyes then he glanced down to his stomach and saw his shirt was soaking up blood._ What? Was I just shot?_ Reid's eyes scanned throughout the kitchen until his knees gave out and he landed on his back. Ember was hovering over him instantly on the floor next to him. "Oh, god. Reid…" She breathed.

Opening his mouth to talk Reid found that he couldn't. "Shhh… Don't. Just don't talk." Ember said as she started to reach for the phone, no doubt dialing 9-1-1. However, Julian came up behind her and shoved the barrel of his gun to the back of her head. Julian was once again staggering where he stood.

"No!" Reid yelled suddenly getting a spark of pure energy. The trigger was pulled and the last shot rang throughout the kitchen. Ember fell on top of Reid's chest her blood soaking him as well. "No…" Reid muttered. His hands going to her head as he willed himself to heal sitting up he pulled her into his lap. Her head up, her closed eyes were facing him. "No, no, no, no, please…. Ember." He called to her trying to will her back to life even though he knew it was useless. No one could bring someone back to life. It just wasn't possible, it didn't matter how strong someone was; it just wasn't possible. Reid looked up to see Julian staggering there, "You better shoot yourself now, otherwise. I'm going to kill you in a long, slow way that makes torture seem merciful." Reid growled at Julian. Julian just blinked at Reid as though Reid had just spoken Jordanian. Reid's anger boiled over and he let his eyes flash forcing Julian to pick up a steak knife from the wooden block. Reid's head tilted towards the right and Julian was forced to slice his right arm down from the crook of his elbow to his wrist. Then once Reid tilted his head to the left Julian repeated the action to his left arm. Then he dropped the knife, but Reid wasn't finished with him. He made a glass shard from the now broken cabinet fly across the kitchen and jamb itself into Julian's leg. Julian yelled out as he fell to the floor. Reid wasn't done, not by a long shot- at least in his mind, anyway. However, Tyler's voice called out for Reid as he and Pogue came into the kitchen, upon seeing everything they flipped. The rest was a blur to Reid, and he refused to release Ember from his arms as people wearing official looking uniform moved in and out of the room. They took Julian away, but he didn't care his eyes remained focused on the girl in his arms. The dead girl in his arms. Reid broke down at that thought, and the realization hit him then, he loved her. He really, truly loved Ember, but it was too late…


	14. Authors Note

**I have an another ending to this story ... (one where Ember lives) I'm just not sure if I should put it up, so leave a review if you'd like to and I'll take it into consideration... **

**Thanks!**


	15. Alternate Ending: Ember lives! ish

**Chapter 13: I'd Always Come For You  
**

* * *

Ember and Reid drove towards her house in silence. "I can go in… if you want." Reid offered as he parked the car in her driveway, and leaned back in his seat. Ember just stared at the house through the front window. _Casey._ She thought as her eyes scanned the front lawn. She recognized the flowers that she had helped her plant for 'Earth day'. Her eyes watered as she blinked turning her head towards the front door.

"You've been through a lot today Ember." Reid said softly as his hand took hers. She faced him, he saw her eyes glistening, and then the tears slid down her face slowly. Leaning in Reid pressed his mouth to hers gently. His heart constricted at the amount of pain Ember was in. Pulling back he watched her take in a steadying breath. Then she got out of the car. He quickly followed her lead as he trailed after her to the door. She didn't bother knocking. She just shoved the door open, and walked in quickly.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Ember and Reid stopped in the living room. A man's voice was heard from the kitchen. Reid slid an arm around Ember and started to pull her with him back outside only Ember wouldn't move, she stood there, shocked.

"What the hell have _I_ been doing?" A female's voice screeched. "I've been trying to care for _our_ daughters!" It was Ember's mother. Leaving the guy to be Ember's father.

"You've done a hell of a job, Mads. One was just in the hospital on account of her abusive boyfriend, and the other one was murdered –by said abusive boyfriend!" There was a pause, "And worst of all Madeline! You knew! You knew this whole time that he was beating her, but you couldn't have been bothered enough to help her. Why? Oh, that's right. You were paid."

_Ember's father's really giving it to Ember's mom, and why not? She deserves it. _Reid thought as he felt Ember's body tremble slightly. "C'mon." Reid began. "Let's get out of here." He finished whispering to Ember. She, however didn't hear him. She pulled herself away from him and ran into the kitchen. Reid raced after her. He was behind her his eyes moved back and forth between the two adults. Madeline, Ember's mother looked weathered and old. Her roots of dark hair were showing and her eyes seemed vacant, and tired, while Ember's father looked put together, wealthy, healthy and strong. He was turned facing his daughter, Ember stared right back.

"Ember…" Her dad said softly his eyes scanning her up and down. "You've gotten so big." He added as his face was lit up with a smile.

"What're you doing here?" Ember asked him, her voice blank of any emotion.

"I- I- um. I- heard about what happened, and-." Then as if he just noticed Reid his eyes shifted from Ember to him. "You." Her dad said his voice suddenly changed to one of anger. "How dare you even show your face here. You have no right-."

"Oh, Walter, shut up. That's not even him." Madeline cut him off sharply as she turned and went into the fridge pulling out a bottle of port wine. Popping the cork she let it fall off the counter to the floor and took a long swig from the bottle.

"What? You're not her boyfriend?" Walter asked his eyes looking between Ember and him.

"Uhm… Well, I- I am. Now, but I'm her new boyfriend." Reid answered as he slid his arm around Ember again. Ember looked at her father.

"So, you came here because what? I was put in the hospital, and Casey was killed? Oh, well. I'm _so_ glad that's all it took to get your attention, Dad." Ember added the _dad _on for an additional blow. She'd said it sarcastically.

"Sweetheart. I- I didn't-. I've been trying to see you. I- I've been talking to your-. Well, I guess that explains why you've never gotten the messages." As Ember's dad finished his sentence he sent a glare to Ember's now buzzed mother.

"If you knew where we were, why didn't you come see us before?" Ember asked her arms crossing over her chest defensively.

"I only just found out after this incident. I called in some connections with the news editors, and what not. Somehow the reporter covering your story was able to give me your address. I had to prove I was your biological father, of course-."

Reid watched Walter as he babbled on. He was clearly nervous about seeing his daughter, he was still shocked, probably by Ember looking so different. He had to have left by the time Ember was at least ten give or take a year. "What do you want?" Ember cut him off coldly. Reid found Ember's disposition to be somewhat hostile, but he wasn't going to interrupt. It wasn't his position to, he felt somewhat uncomfortable being here. "I- I can leave-?" Reid began, but Ember's hand gripping his arm tightly told him she'd preferred for him to stay with her. So he braved through the awkwardness and pulled her closer to him.

"I wanted to see you. I wanted to- to offer-…" Walter stopped talking at that. His eyes focused on Ember now.

"He wants you to live with him in Miami." Madeline said bluntly. She was now holding herself up by leaning on the counter, the bottle half gone. "The reason why is beyond me. I don't understand how he'll put up with you, but… whatever. You're his problem now."

Ember's expression didn't change at the statement. It was still blank, neutral. She didn't even flinch from the insult her mother just blatantly stated. "Madeline, Don't talk-!"

"Walter, you shut up! You haven't had to deal with her growing up like I have! As soon as she hit fifteen, everything changed!"

"Gee, I wonder why?" Ember asked as she glared to her mother. Reid swallowed nervously at the sudden tension. "It would have had nothing to do with the fact that I was being thrown around, would it?" Ember asked as she stepped away from Reid and closer to her mother. Walter caught on and took a step back from the women.

"And, when I finally did get the courage to tell you, what do you say to me? Oh, right it was,_ Join the club, kid. We all have problems._ Then I find out that you were being paid to keep quiet, and no matter how bad it got the most you did for me was give me ice afterwards. You're a pathetic excuse for a mother, you don't care about anyone, but yourself." Ember finished as she moved closer towards Madeline. Walter was now by Reid, his expression mirroring Reid's.

Madeline just stared at Ember, shell shocked. She just grabbed the bottle and walked away, leaving Ember, Reid, and Walter standing there in the kitchen.

"Well, Ember? What d'you say? Wanna move to Miami?" Walter asked her after a long pause. Ember stared at him, but she moved herself in closer to Reid's side.

"I'll be here for two weeks, you can give me answer by then, okay?" Walter began. "There's no rush. I promise, I'm staying at the Clarion. You can reach me there, alright?" With that he handed Ember a card leaning he gave her a hug, then with a nod to Reid he left. Ember turned to face Reid she looked absolutely exhausted. He sighed softly as he pulled her into him. His chin rested on her head while he felt Ember's arms wrap around him tightly, as if he were her life preserver. Reid muttered something about grabbing her stuff and leaving she agreed as they pulled away and headed up to her room.

* * *

Reid sighed as he walked down the hall as quietly as possible, leaving Ember in his room to sleep off her stress. He couldn't believe her life, it was one thing after another. He was sure there'd be a trial, but he didn't know when. He felt the knots between his shoulder blades tighten at the thought of a trial. He wasn't sure how he felt about his involvement, Ember needed him, but would he be able to last this ordeal. Reaching the kitchen he opened the fridge and scanned the shelves to find whatever he could. Settling for a sandwich he pulled out the ingredients. His mind was racing with all the different outcomes for Ember, his mind settled on the most damaging one. Ember going back to Julian. Subconsciously Reid's grip on the knife tightened, and he had to put it down on the counter. He put his head in his hands and sighed letting his muscles relax for the first time in a while.

Suddenly arms wrapped around his waist pulling him back into someone. He jumped turning to face Ember, her bright blue eyes blinked up at him, she smirked at him. "Hey." She greeted as she slid under his arm and cuddled into his side. Reid smirked and slid his arm around her holding her against him.

"Hey." He responded as he tried to fix his sandwich with the other hand.

"Hungry?" Ember asked him as she moved so that she stood in front of him between him and the counter. He smirked at her catching the double meaning. "Always." He grinned at her. She felt his arms encircle her waist while her arms went around his neck pulling him towards her. He brushed his lips over hers lightly and pulled back even though she tried to prevent him from doing so. He smirked at her as he used one of his arms to push the ingredients backwards off the counter, his dad wasn't home, and his house keeper wasn't in so it didn't matter how much noise they made.

He heard Ember gasp by his ear and lost whatever thought of what he wanted to do to her. His hands were at Ember's hips, he pulled them towards his body tightly. She groaned at that, but a noise broke them apart. There was a shattering sound. Turning around Reid saw it was Julian he'd smashed into the glass cabinet that had been built into the wall, "What the he-?" Reid began angrily as he started towards Julian, however he didn't get too far. A shot rang out and Reid froze out of instinct. "Reid!" Ember yelled from behind him. He looked to see she had tears in her eyes then he glanced down to his stomach and saw his shirt was soaking up blood._ What? Was I just shot?_ Reid's eyes scanned throughout the kitchen until his knees gave out and he landed on his back. Ember was hovering over him instantly on the floor next to him. "Oh, god. Reid…" She breathed.

Opening his mouth to talk Reid found that he couldn't. "Shhh… Don't. Just don't talk." Ember said as she started to reach for the phone, no doubt dialing 9-1-1. However, Julian came up behind her and shoved the barrel of his gun to the back of her head. Julian was once again staggering where he stood.

"No!" Reid yelled suddenly getting a spark of pure energy. The trigger was pulled and the last shot rang throughout the kitchen. Ember fell on top of Reid's chest her blood soaking him as well. "No…" Reid muttered. His hands going to her head as he willed himself to heal sitting up he pulled her into his lap. Her head up, her closed eyes were facing him. "No, no, no, no, please…. Ember." He called to her trying to will her back to life even though he knew it was useless. No one could bring someone back to life. It just wasn't possible, it didn't matter how strong someone was; it just wasn't possible. Reid looked up to see Julian staggering there, "You better shoot yourself now, otherwise. I'm going to kill you in a long, slow way that makes torture seem merciful." Reid growled at Julian. Julian just blinked at Reid as though Reid had just spoken Jordanian. Reid's anger boiled over and he let his eyes flash forcing Julian to pick up a steak knife from the wooden block. Reid's head tilted towards the right and Julian was forced to slice his right arm down from the crook of his elbow to his wrist. Then once Reid tilted his head to the left Julian repeated the action to his left arm. Then he dropped the knife, but Reid wasn't finished with him. He made a glass shard from the now broken cabinet fly across the kitchen and jamb itself into Julian's leg. Julian yelled out as he fell to the floor. Reid wasn't done, not by a long shot- at least in his mind, anyway. However, Tyler's voice called out for Reid as he and Pogue came into the kitchen, upon seeing everything they flipped. The rest was a blur to Reid, and he refused to release Ember from his arms as people wearing official looking uniform moved in and out of the room. They took Julian away, but he didn't care his eyes remained focused on the girl in his arms. The dead girl in his arms. Reid broke down at that thought, and the realization hit him then, he loved her. He really, truly loved Ember.

He decided right then that he would fix this. He wasn't sure how yet. But he would, if he had to turn back time to do it he certainly would figure out a way to do it. He had to stop this from happening.

* * *

Reid had driven to the old Danvers barn and walked down in to the creepy basement by himself. He wasn't sure quite how long he'd been here, he lost track of time. It didn't even matter to him anymore; he just wanted to figure out how to go back.

"Reid…" It was Tyler. Turning around he saw Pogue and Caleb had tagged along, they all seemed mildly uncomfortable.

"It's useless. There's not a spell in there to do that." Pogue said to him softly. Reid ignored him and continued searching. That's when Caleb stepped up and slid the book from Reid's numb fingers. "Reid. Stop."

Reid didn't move he couldn't. Here he was trying to find a way to bring Ember back and they were trying to stop him, all of them. "It's not in here."

"You haven't let me look." Reid all but growled as he jumped up angrily.

"Look, I know how badly you want her back, but you can't. If she died then it was supposed to hap-."

"It wasn't supposed to happen!" Reid yelled as he brought himself closer to Caleb threateningly. "Now give me. The. Godamn. Book. "

"No." Caleb told him challengingly, so naturally Reid did the _Reid thing_ to do and decked him, Caleb dropped the book and moved his hand to hold the right side of his face. "What the fuck, Reid!"

Reid didn't care anymore he grabbed the book and did a quick flip through until he hit a page with a stopwatch drawn on it, "Oh? It doesn't exist, huh guys?" He asked sarcastically.

"No! Reid, you really have no idea where that will take you! You don't even know if you can get back!" Caleb yelled. Tyler and Pogue took a step in his direction but Reid's eyes scanned the words as he said them quickly, preventing the guys from stopping him.

"_Take me back to when everything was right._

_Let me fix things while keeping my hindsight?_"

"What the hell is this? It's the stupidest thing ev-." Reid hadn't finished his sentence, but everything around him began spinning until he felt like he would vomit right where he stood, but everything came to an abrupt halt, leaving Reid staggering.

* * *

He had no idea how far back the spell had taken him but he hoped he wasn't too far back he needed to find Ember. That was the only thing his mind told him. He still stood in the Danvers barn cellar, only now he was alone. He took in a breath and knew he'd have to give someone a call seeing as how he had driven Ember's car to get here and it was no doubt now with the now living Ember.

Once he emerged from the Danver's barn house he found that it was still slightly dark out. The sun was either just setting or preparing to rise. He quickly whipped out his phone dialing Tyler's number. Tyler answered after one ring, "Hey, you figured out what happened yet?" He asked.

"What?" Reid asked him.

"What d'you mean what? You're supposed to be talking to Ember about what happened. As in how she got your number, and why her boyfriend was beating her up and no one did anything about it." Tyler practically hissed it all into the phone.

"Why're you whisper-. Oh, right." Reid cut himself off as he remembered. "You're with Casey. I'm with Ember. She called for our help tonight, didn't she?"

"Uhh… Yeah, Reid you're with her." Tyler reminded him.

"No, I'm not. You've got the wrong Reid." Reid told him. Tyler didn't answer him so Reid quickly ran through his situation. That he was from the future and he came back to try and stop Ember from dying.

"Well, how is she supposed to die?" Tyler asked him. Reid heard the front door of his house slam in the background. He must've left the little girl in the kitchen to take this call.

"Well, Julian kills her. But listen to me, Maybe I could save both girls." Reid was thinking out loud now.

"Both gir-? Reid I'm lost. Who else do you have to save?"

"Casey's dead too. It was an accident, I think? Anyway, I can try and save both of them." Reid told him excitedly.

"How 'bout I just get to the house, and we'll talk there, okay?" He asked Tyler before Tyler could even respond he hung up the phone and willed himself to Garwin Manor. He saw Tyler was still on the porch. They locked eyes and Tyler knew something was different.

"Clearly you're from the future, you're birthdays next week. You've ascended already haven't you?" Reid nodded as he walked closer to Tyler.

"Where's Casey?" He asked.

"In the house. Why?" Reid ignored him and entered his house. He found her in the kitchen shoving her cut-up pancakes back and forth over her plate. He was so glad to see the girl again. The sun reflected off her little blonde head from the window over the sink behind her. Her skin still had the rosiness it had before she died. Glancing up she locked eyes with Reid, and he found himself lost in her blue eyes.

Out of pure instinct he moved so that he was closer to her and wrapped her in a hug. Happy to see her living again, however Casey backed away from him jumping down from the chair. "What're you doing?" She asked him her eyes wide with shock. Then it hit him, he was supposed to be with her sister. "My sister's back?" Casey asked excitedly now remembering the same thing. "Where is she? Outside?"

Reid sighed as he began to try and explain something to her, but Casey didn't wait for an answer as she raced towards the front door. Luckily Tyler blocked it from her explaining that her sister wasn't here yet. Casey glanced between the two guys confused, "but I don't get it… Isn't he with her? If he's here, where is she?"

"Your sister will be here soon, okay? For now, just watch some TV okay?" Casey looked at him weirdly, but did as she was asked and headed into the living room as soon as the guys heard the TV they began to talk.

"Have you thought about how you're going to save her? How does she die?" Tyler began asking question after question. Reid held up and hand and told him to shut up for a second.

"They go back, Ty." He told him. At Tyler's confused expression Reid explained further. "They go back to Julian, because they're scared we can't protect them. We just have to tell Ember our secret and she'll feel safer with us."

"What secret are you talking about? Not-. You really can't think that Caleb-."

"Screw Caleb, and if you call him and Pogue over here this time, I'm going to kick your ass." Tyler scoffed at that but, Reid sent him a serious look and Tyler held his hands up in surrender. Suddenly a car pulled in, "Shit. It's you." Tyler said as he jumped up. However, Reid was faster.

"Wait, no don't! Reid! You can't go out there!" Reid barely heard Tyler yell but he ignored him and burst through the front door. He saw Ember and himself in her car. Ember looked up along with past Reid, both wearing confused expressions. Half of Reid's brain told him not to do it. That it would probably freak the hell out of her, but he couldn't help himself. Racing down the stairs he slid his arms around Ember's waist and pulled her to him. Leaning down he kissed her with everything he had.

Ember froze against him, she probably didn't know what to do. Once he let her go she looked between the two guys. "Uhm… You don't have an identical twin do you?" She asked past him, he didn't answer her. He just stared at future Reid as if he had two heads.

"What the hell's going on?" He heard himself finally ask aloud. Reid turned around a saw Tyler standing there he shrugged his shoulders then said, "Ask yourself." With that said he pointed to future Reid who was still holding Ember.


	16. All Over You

**Chapter 16:All Over You**

* * *

"I'm so confused…" Reid heard his own voice say as he watched him holding his head up in his hands. Future Reid groaned in annoyance, "I'm such an idiot." He groaned back to himself causing Tyler and Ember to laugh out loud while past him glared angrily.

"That's not very nice!" He heard himself shout out. Future Reid looked up at himself wearing a slight smirk. "I'm not very nice… you of all people should know that, right?" Past him groaned as he got up and walked off angrily. "I can't deal with you… So annoying." He heard himself mumble irritated.

"Yeah! Now you know how we feel every day!" Tyler called out to him causing future Reid to send him an annoyed glare.

"Sorry, just tellin' the truth." Tyler said holding his hands up defensively. Reid's eyes moved over to Ember his face taking on a whole new look of tenderness that hadn't been there before. "I'm gonna go check on you…" Tyler trailed off awkwardly, as he quickly vacated the kitchen.

"Well. That wasn't obvious at all…" Ember trailed off wearing a slight smirk.

"Yeah, Tyler isn't exactly the smoothest of the group." Reid shrugged wearing a smirk.

"Oh? And you are?" She asked him playfully. His eyes scanned her face for the 31st time that afternoon. She had less bruises then he'd remembered her with. Sliding off the stool he sat on he moved in closer to her. She looked at him kind of awkwardly but allowed him to be in such close proximity to her. His hand came up slowly allowing her to push it away if she wanted but she didn't which surprised him the most. He brushed it over the side of her face Ember closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. _I need to fix everything…_ He thought as the memory of her lying in his bed with him came back. Leaning in he brushed his lips over hers quickly.

Ember pulled back slightly but eventually she relaxed and responded to Reid her own arms winding around his neck and pulling him closer to her. He groaned against her mouth as his hand slid down her sides to her waist. He was lost in Ember at the moment only thinking of her. Reality came crashing back to him when he heard yelling from the other room.

"You can't come in here!" It was Tyler's voice. Ember froze and backed up immediately she knocked over the stool she'd been sitting on and looked around the room terrified. _That's right… she's still terrified of him here._ Reid's fist clenched at that thought as he heard Tyler being shoved away. Ember's eyes shifted to the doorway where she saw Julian standing there angry as ever. Dimly in the back of his mind her wondered where past him was…

"You." Julian practically growled when his eyes landed on Reid.

"Me…" Reid said back as he stared at Julian. Julian just shook his head as his eyes moved over to Ember who visibly paled.

"Let's go Ember. You're mother's outside waiting for you. As well as my parents." Julian seemed as though he were in control… but Reid knew better he remembered what he saw when he flew over to his house as the owl. That memory sent Reid over the edge as he saw Julian take a step in Ember's direction. Reid had had enough. He was done with Julian screwing things up. So reacting quickly he nailed Julian in the face. Feeling his knuckles come into contact with Julian's jaw he smirked to himself satisfied. Ember gasped behind him but he was only dimly aware of that. Flashes of what happened came back to Reid. Julian stumbling into his kitchen. It was all so vivid in his mind. Then him getting shot. Julian stumbled to his feet now tackling Reid to the floor. Reid and Julian rolled around grappling to get the upper hand. Julian used his bulk to pin Reid down and nailed him in the face. Hard.

"She's mine, pretty boy." Reid heard him say.

"Actually, dickhead. She doesn't belong to anyone." With that said Reid kneed Julian in the side and rolled them over so that he could get some shots in while Julian was disoriented. With a yell Reid was thrown off of Julian. His back hit the corner of the kitchen table. Only to fall to the floor soon after that. He heard Ember gasp as Reid saw Julian grip Embers ankle and pull her down to the floor.

Ember's head hit the floor with an audible 'thunk'. That caused Reid's heart to race as he sat up quickly making his head spin. He tried to get his bearings but Julian rolled over and was on his hands and knees hovering over her.

"I can't believe you dragged him into this. And for what? 'Cause you want to fuck him? Is that it?" Julian was yelling down at Ember. She was shaking from fear and Reid tried as quickly as he could to get up and make his way over, but he couldn't move exceedingly fast what with the floor seeming to move under his feet.

"Answer me Damnit!" Julian yelled as he slammed his hands down on either side of her head causing her to jump.

"No!" She yelled. Reid wasn't sure if she was telling him 'no, she won't answer him.' Or if that was her answer.

"Don't lie to me, Damnit!" Julian yelled his focus on Ember.

"I'm not!" She cried back. Julian's hands slid into her hair and he began to drag her up by it. Reid reacted by using to get the room to stop spinning. Sprinting into action he tripped Julian as his other hand held Julian's wrist tightly until he release Ember. He shoved Ember out of the way and towards the doorway out of Julian's reach but when he tried to follow he found himself on his back after being yanked on to it by Julian grabbing his ankle.

"Get off me!" Reid yelled angrily as his elbow caught Julian's side. He heard Julian grunt in pain but he wasn't getting off of him.

"Let him go!" He heard Ember yell. She was still out of reach but she wasn't leaving like Reid hoped she would. "Please Julian. Just let him go!"

"Oh? Whys that?" He asked her as he hovered over Reid suddenly he felt Julian's hands wrap around his neck it wasn't tight enough to cut off all breathing but it was tight enough to make it difficult.

"Julian, please!" She yelled her eyes glazed over with tears.

Reid watched Julian look from her then down to him, only to move back again. Julian's eyes widened then Reid felt his hands tighten even more. "No… you're not going to take her away from me." Julian muttered.

"Julian! Stop it! No!" Ember yelled. She took a couple steps closer but Reid quickly shook his head as his hands scrabbled at Julian's. Reid now acted on pure instinct as he let his eyes flood black and Julian was suddenly thrown off of Reid. Reid coughed and tried to gasp in as much air as possible. Looking over at Julian he watched his expression change to shock as his eyes shifted around trying to figure out how he could've been thrown off of Reid without anyone pulling him off. Ember heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Tyler standing there.

"Where's Casey?" Ember asked her mind instantly jumping to all the bad possibilities.

"I put her upstairs in Reid's room." Tyler replied quickly. As his eyes scanned the situation in the room before him. He saw Julian he was leaning his back against Reid's counter sitting on the floor. He and Reid were breathing hard, and Tyler could clearly see why. Both of their faces looked as if they'd gotten their hands on each other. The kitchen was completely silent and Julian's eyes locked on Ember's and she was reminded why she fell for him.

* * *

"Hey, you alive in there?" She heard a voice at her ear. Jumping she blinked around a few times and saw that she was still with Julian "studying" or trying to anyway.

"Yeah… sorry." She mumbled as she flipped the page in her Algebra textbook. She let out a bored sigh, and continued where her reading left off until a hand snaked in and closed her book. "Wha-?" She began as her head turned in Julian's direction, "What're you-?" She began but Julian leaned and covered her mouth with his own.

"C'mon, you don't really want to study anymore do you?" He asked her against her mouth. "We've studied for long enough." He finished.

"You need this time to focus on your classes… otherwise football will no longer be something you have to worry about." She pointed out to him. He grinned at her.

"You really think coach carter is gonna kick me off the team, my senior year?" He asked her in a sarcastic tone. She giggled slightly shaking her head.

"I'm pretty sure he likes seeing you in the uniform as much as I do." She said to him. He laughed with her as his hands slid to her thighs,

"Precisely… I think it's about time we focused on a different subject." He pointed out as he shoved away the books on his dining room table. "anatomy." He laughed.

"Julian, I don't even have that class, and we got to your house 20 minutes ago…" She pointed out softly. He smirked at her.

"20 minutes is too long." He mumbled before leaning in again. His arms slid down around her waist gently pulling her closer to him. Her am slid around his neck as her other one slid under his zip up hoodie and reached around to his back. Suddenly he picked her up from the chair in the dining room and carried her out to the balcony at the back of his house. She let out a noise of surprise but allowed him to carry her there.

The sound of the ocean waves crashing to the shore hit her and the breeze whipped her hair around slightly. Julian placed on the rail his hands never leaving her waist. She glanced behind her and looked down at the drop. She was a little nervous to be sitting up here. Julian picked up on that and he leaned in towards her ear. "Don't worry. I won't let you fall. I'm right here." Her arm around his neck tightened as she pulled him into her for a kiss. He stood between her legs and moved so that she was pressed against him tightly. She nestled into the crook of his neck as she shivered slightly from the cold, but mostly from _other things_. Julian unwound on arm from around her and she stiffened. "Relax…" He told her softly as he shrugged out of his sweatshirt and slid it over her shoulders. Sighing contently she nuzzled against him her arms still around his neck.

"I love you." He told her softly as he kissed her forehead.

She mumbled back the appropriate response against his neck as she took in a breath taking in his scent.

* * *

She was back in her body now in the present rather than memories and her heart cracked at that memory, before everything went bad. She wanted that again with him but she knew that it would never be that again. That it could never be that again. She moved to Reid's side and helped him up. Reid looked down at Julian, "get out." Was all he said. Julian didn't respond but got up slowly. His eyes shifted back and forth between the two. Suddenly there were sirens outside. As cars pulled into the Garwin's driveway. Police cars.


	17. I Love You

**Chapter 17: I Love You**

* * *

Reid's mind was racing he had no idea what to do at this point, how was he supposed to explain himself. He wasn't supposed to be here, not in this time period anyway. Cops had pulled into the driveway fast. Too fast. Reid turned around to move towards the front of the house, but he heard a shout from behind him turning around he found Ember, in Julian's arms.

"I'm not giving up, pretty boy." He heard Julian utter as he held Reid's gaze.

"Let her go." Reid growled through gritted teeth. The corners of Julian's mouth twitched upwards. Reid watched as Julian tightened his hold on Ember, she let out a slight whimper at that. "What d'you say Em? You want me to let you go?" Julian's mouth was right by her ear. Suddenly the front door slammed.

"Julian, the cops are here. I don't think daddy dearest can pay this all away." Tyler spoke up as he glared in Julian's direction.

"Stay out of this. This has nothing to do with you!" Julian snapped.

Tyler opened his mouth but Reid beat him to it. "Actually Julian, it does. Unlike you I have friends. Friends that are willing to help through anything. Including this." Julian remained silent as his eyes scanned the two boys in front of him. He was processing every scenario trying to figure out how it would play out if he went up against the two. Julian locked eyes with Reid again, "You. You're tearing our relationship apart." He was so lost in ranting at Reid that he'd loosened his hold on Ember.

She took the opportunity to elbow him as hard as she could in the stomach Julian released her as he hunched over gasping for breath. As she started to run forwards the front door was kicked in and cops came rushing in. Julian had reacted without thinking and he grabbed Ember's arm dragging her back to him. She cried out in pain as Reid started forwards to get to her. Reid however was stopped short by a hand on his arm pulling him back looking around he saw it was a cop. A cop with his gun out and pointing on Julian and Ember.

", I recommend that you release the girl unless you want to simply add to your list of charges." Julian looked from the cop to Reid then Tyler and back to the cop again.

Julian scoffed, "What charges?" He hadn't released Ember.

"Well, you've got breaking and entering into this house, aggravated assault charges on several people, and from what I've gathered we can add walking around with an unlicensed weapon."

Julian glared at the cop. "There's no proof of that, officer. Do I look like I have a weapon on me?"

"According to a woman out there you do. So tell me Julian should I add on more charges? Or, are you going to let her go?" Julian sighed as he slowly, slowly released Ember. She was across the kitchen and by Reid in a second flat.

"Show me the weapon." The cop demanded taking a step in closer his gun still focused solely on Julian. Julian reached behind him and pulled out a gun from the waist of his jeans. "Put it on the ground and put your hands in the air."

Julian did just that, "Now turn around and face the counter." Once Julian was faced the other way the cop moved in and cuffed him.

"I've been waiting for the day you were in so deep that not even your father's money could get you out. I guess this is it, huh?" The cop muttered as he bent to pick up the gun. The cop had holstered his own gun and now had Julian's in one hand while he marched Julian out as he quoted the Miranda Rights to him. _Finally, it's over._ Reid thought. As he looked down at Ember. She was staring up at him until an '_ahem_' broke the silence. She turned to face past Reid.

Suddenly all of Reid's surroundings went blurry and he began spinning in place. He was going back he'd done what he came to do. He fixed his future. Ember was a live again, although a thought hit him he had no idea what he was going back to. Everything changed

Reid woke up in his house, he was in his room alone. _No, no, no, no._ He thought as he jumped out of bed. He had to find Ember. He could only pray to god that it worked, and that they were still together.

* * *

Ember stretched out as she made herself comfortable on her bed. Sitting up slowly she had to shield her eyes from the sunlight shining in through the window when suddenly her door opened and Casey poked her head through.

"You have a visitor, and he's acting a lot weirder than usual."

"Oh, Casey shut up." Ember muttered as she shook her head. She got meaner with age. Suddenly another blonde came up right behind her. He looked right at Ember and smiled widely.

"Good morning." Ember said to him her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Isn't it?" Reid said as he opened the door more so he could walk in the room. Casey gave him a weird look as he smiled down at her.

"God, you'd think he thought we were dead. What's wrong with you?" She asked him. Ember looked down at her now ten year old little sister. "Casey, could you go down stairs and finish getting ready for school?"

"I am ready, d'you think I walk around in this stupid uniform for fun? I think not!" Casey said as her eyes sparkled with playfulness.

"Casey. Go." Ember told her, "You have cookie crisp waiting down stairs for you."

Casey gasped as her eyes widened, "Whaaat? Really? And you're just telling me this now?" With that Ember watched her take off out the door and heard her thumping down the stairs.

"So, Reid what're you doing here? We don't have class until 11, and it's…" Ember trailed off looking around for her clock. "8:40."

"Class?" Reid asked. Tyler hadn't filled him in completely, and Reid still didn't understand what happened when he'd time traveled. All he knew was that there was a huge gap in his memory, a two years gap.

"Yeah Reid, class. You know that thing we go to college for. That I have to drag you to almost every day."

"Oh, right. Yeah, college…" He trailed off as he looked around her room. His eyes scanned pictures that he couldn't remember being taken. Pictures of him and Ember. Him and Casey. His eyes reached her nightstand where he saw a picture of all three of them. Leaning over he picked it up and looked at it closely. He recognized the surroundings, it was the park he'd taken Ember to that first night he took her from Julian. He heard her chuckle as she moved in closer to him.

"We should go back there. Without Casey next time." Ember said as she looked up at him. Reid's eyes scanned her face once, twice, then a third time as he leaned in and covered her mouth with his own. He put the picture down on the bed and he focused his attention on Ember. Her hands slid around and into his hair as they maneuvered so he hovered over her. Reid pulled back to get some air into his lungs. They stopped simply staring at each other when suddenly, "I love you." The words flew out of Reid's mouth so suddenly he barely had time to process it. He stared at Ember waiting for her response.

She smiled at him, it was a knowing smile like she knew this moment was coming. "I love you too." She replied softly. A moment passed between them when it was suddenly interrupted. "Uhm… What're you doing?" Casey's voice came from the door. Reid sat up along with Ember, "Did you talk to Dad?"

Casey came in slowly. She was holding her bowl of cereal and slurping from the spoon as she nodded.

"Your dad?" Reid asked.

"Wow, did you hit your head on the way over here or something?" Casey asked him before diving into her cereal again.

"Reid are you okay?" Ember asked him. Reid glanced between the two girls thinking quickly, "Uhm… yeah, I just meant where is he?"

"Oh, I thought I told you. He's doing a story in Washington for the next couple weeks. He left just the other day." Reid nodded slowly his eyes moving around the room again, taking in the green walls covered in picture frames, and posters.

Casey was still munching away when there was a horn beeping from outside. "Oh! I gotta go. That's Bridget's mom." Casey leaned over and hugged Reid say a quick bye then moved onto her sister, thrusting the somewhat full cereal bowl in her hand while they hugged.

"If I didn't love her so much I'd kill her." Ember muttered as she put the bowl on the nightstand table shaking her head. She looked back to see Reid looking around the room for the hundredth time. "Babe, what's the matter. You look like you're looking for something."

"I don't know…" Reid trailed off as he turned his attention back to Ember. "You alright?" She asked him He nodded quickly as he moved so he laid down next to her. Ember rolled over and she watched as he leaned down closer to her the adoration he felt for her was written all over his handsome features.


End file.
